


I Would Do Anything

by Cherokee62



Category: Criminal Minds
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Angst, Canon-Typical Violence, Explicit Sexual Content, F/F, Femslash, Lesbian Sex, Violence
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-08-09
Updated: 2013-08-09
Packaged: 2017-12-22 23:34:44
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 13
Words: 25,982
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/919349
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Cherokee62/pseuds/Cherokee62
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>AU:  Emily and JJ face a serial killer when things go very wrong.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Prologue - Mena, Arkansas

**Author's Note:**

> This is an updated version of 'I Would Do Anyting' which was originally posted on Live Journal 05/01/2010. I made a few minor changes to the story and fixed some errors that had gotten past me at the time of the original post. This was my first time writing not only Fanfiction but writing for this pairing. I decided to bresk the story into multiple chapters to hopefully make it easier on the reader.  
> I hope you enjoy this and please feel free to comment. Actully I really hope you do. :)

**Title:  I Would Do Anything**

**Summary** : AU:  Emily and JJ face a serial killer when things go very wrong.  
 **Fandom/Pairing:**   Criminal Minds -   Jennifer JJ Jareau/Emily Prentiss  
 **Author** : Cherokee62  
 **Rating:** NC-17/M  Sexual Situations involving women, Violence, basic smut  
 **Spoilers:** None  
 **Word Count:** 26,014  
 **Disclaimer:** I do not own these characters, just having some fun with them. They are owned by CBS Corp. No profit    is being made with this story.  
 **Editing** work done by Thelightwentoff

**A/N 1:**   This started as a short fic, but just took on a life of its own. Due to the length I will post this story into multiple parts.

**Xposted** _:_   LiveJournal.com, FanFiction.net

Originally written May 1, 2010 Updated July 31, 2013

** I Would Do Anything **

**_Prentiss_ ** _: Author_ [ **_Harlan Ellison_ ** ](http://en.wikiquote.org/wiki/Harlan_Ellison) _wrote, "The minute people fall in love, they become liars."_

** Prologue **

** Mena, Arkansas **

She heard voices yelling all around her.  Something was wrong.  Something bad had obviously happened but Emily Prentiss had no idea what it was.  She was too tired to care what kind of ruckus was going on around her _, "I just need to close my eyes for a little,"_ she thought, _"I wish they would all shut up so I can get some sleep!"_

"Emily?  Emily, honey, can you hear me?" a familiar voice said from somewhere up above her.  "Stay with me Emily, please!"

"Tired," Emily managed to reply. "Just wanna sleep."

The voice became louder and more insistent.  "Emily!  Look at me, Emily!  You're gonna be alright, honey.  Help is on the way."

"I'm fine, fine," mumbled Emily.  "No biggie, just need ta rest."

Emily felt a hand take her face and turn it.  "Open your eyes, sweetie, look at me now," the voice said.

Opening her eyes, Emily looked into familiar blue eyes.  "Hey JJ!" she slurred.  "How are ya, angel?  Why do you look so scared?  I fixed everything didn't I?  No one’s gonna hurt you now."

Fighting her tears, JJ looked down at Emily's waist and the blood stain that was growing larger under Morgan's hands.

"Where the hell is that ambulance?" JJ wailed.

"The EMTs are coming in now," Morgan replied.  He looked up at Emily's pale face, "What the hell were you thinking Prentiss?  You were told to wait!  We would’ve gotten to JJ in time.  You knew that! What made you do it?"

As Emily started to slip out of consciousness, she looked at JJ and softly answered, "I'd do anything for love."

The EMTs rushed in and took over from JJ and Morgan - a chaos of practiced movements to get Emily stable enough to be transported to the hospital.  Morgan stepped over to JJ and placed his hands on her shoulders to gently move her out of the way.

"No!  Let me go, Morgan!  I'm not leaving her!"  JJ cried, trying to yank away.

"Let them do their job, baby," Morgan whispered, "There’s nothing more you can do now, but pray."

JJ struggled against Morgan for a moment, and then suddenly noticed the blood-spatter on her shirt.  The sight of Emily's blood, soaked across her chest and down to her waist, was too much and she broke down and began to sob.

In a hushed voice, JJ said "Oh, God!  Please don't let her die, please!"  She turned and burying her face into Morgan's chest she sobbed, "She jumped in front of me.  There was nothing I could do!  He shot at me and she jumped in front of me!  Why would she do that, Derek? Why?"

Morgan looked at JJ with a combination of pity and regret, "You know why, JJ.  You know why."

They stood back and watched the flurry of activity surrounding Emily, as the medics moved her to a stretcher and out to the waiting ambulance.  JJ grabbed one of the EMT's arms as he passed, "Will she be ok?"  

The EMT glanced at her and said, "She's stable but in bad shape." and pulled away from her.

The ambulance sped away with lights flashing and sirens blaring.  

Morgan led JJ to his car and drove her as fast as possible to the hospital as the rest of the team followed in the team SUVs.

As soon as JJ and Morgan arrived at the hospital emergency room, JJ rushed up to the desk demanding information.

"Emily Prentiss.  She was just brought in. I need to know how she is."

The nurse at the front desk looked up and asked, "Who?"

Taking a deep breath, JJ tried again. "Special Agent Emily Prentiss was brought in by ambulance with a gunshot wound to the abdomen.   What is her condition?"

The nurse turned to the computer and tapped some keys.  Looking up she asked, "Are you family or an authorized guardian?"

"Are you _kidding_ me?" JJ exclaimed.  

Leaning forward she spoke in a low threatening tone, "I am FBI Special Agent Jennifer Jareau. I am the highest authority here at this moment.  Emily Prentiss is my coworker, my friend.  You will tell me _how she is_ and _where she is_ immediately!"

"Sh-she was taken to emergency surgery, th-third floor," stammered the nurse.

Without a backward look, JJ turned and ran to the elevators with Morgan close behind.

Later, as the rest of the team began to filter into the waiting room, each approached JJ to offer comfort and support.  The last to arrive was Penelope Garcia, who rushed up to JJ and pulled her into a fierce hug.

"Oh, JJ, I'm so sorry!  Is there any news?  Are you ok? Can I do anything for you, hon?"

JJ held tightly to her best friend, glad that she had managed to get there and for the second time that night broke down and sobbed.  

Garcia looked around at the team and motioned that she was taking JJ to another area, where they could be in private.  "Come on, JJ.  Auntie Penelope is here.  Let's go over here and you can cry all you need, ok?"

Sitting down on a bench in the hall, Garcia took JJ into her arms. As JJ's tears began to subside, Garcia pulled back and lifted JJ's chin so she could look into her eyes.

"JJ, honey, do you want to talk?  It might help and you know Auntie Penelope will never say a word."

Giving Garcia a small grateful smile, JJ nodded. "I was so stupid, Pen.  I should have known Emily would do something like this.  God, how did this happen?  What if she dies, Penelope?  I'd finally realized that..."

Looking at her best friend, the one person she knew she could trust with her secret, JJ quietly stated, "It's hard to love someone when you don't, but it's harder to pretend that you don't love someone you do."

Garcia smiled and replied, "Just figured that out, huh?"

"Do you remember last month, when you, Em and I went out drinking for my birthday?" JJ asked suddenly.

Laughing, Garcia said, "How could I forget?  You and Emily got so trashed!  I couldn't stop laughing at the two of you.  I mean, _come on_!  It was so obvious that Emily had a huge crush on you and you were acting so oblivious!"

_"What?"_   A startled JJ asked.

Rolling her eyes, Garcia laughed. "Oh please JJ!  Don't tell me you didn't notice it.  When Emily started to sing that old Meatloaf song to you? O _h, my God!_   The look on your face was _priceless_!  I can still hear her..."

“I _would do anything for love,_  
and I'll be there till the final act.  
And I would do anything for love,  
and I'll take the vow and seal a pact.

_But I'll never forgive myself if we don't go all the way, tonight._

_And I would do anything for love,  
but I won't do that."_

As she listened to Garcia sing the lyrics, JJ was brought back to that night. The night where it all really started...

****

** Chapter 1 **

** One Month Ago; Washington, DC **

Emily leaned into JJ as she sang, so drunk that JJ wasn't sure she wouldn't fall out of her chair.  Garcia was sitting across from them, head lying on the table, lost in helpless giggles at the sight of Emily serenading JJ. 

Blushing furiously, JJ tried to make Emily stop but wasn't getting anywhere with her.  She kept trying to say ‘ _stop_ ’ but would start to laugh instead.  When the song came to an end, Emily just looked at JJ with a silly grin on her face.

Embarrassed and having no idea how to respond, JJ asked, "So what exactly would you do for love, Em?"

"Anything." Emily simply responded.

"Oh, I'm sure you can be more specific than that," JJ teased back.

Struggling to sit up straight, Emily looked over at Garcia, who, still giggling, watched with interest.

"Anything," she shrugged.  "All the stuff I've done for years and then some, I would get your coffee, go pick up your dry cleaning or your lunch.  I would cover for you when you were late for work or skip out on a date if you wanted to go somewhere."

Startled by Emily's use of the word 'you', JJ tried to lighten things up a little.

 "That's stuff any good friend would do, it doesn't mean you love them.  We're talking love here, right? Hell, Garcia does all those things for me and we're not in love."

JJ knew she was pushing Emily's buttons, as well as taking this conversation in the wrong direction but she couldn't stop herself.

"The song is about the extremes a person would go to win the love of the one they desire.  I like when you get me coffee, but that doesn't exactly make me want to fall in love with you."  JJ continued laughing.

Frowning, Emily looked at JJ, "Oh, you want the deep shit huh?  The extremes I would go to for love?  Okay." Emily paused to consider her answer; she took a deep breath then said, “I would pretend I don't notice you at all. _For love!_  I would stand inches from you, so close I could smell your shampoo, and not touch you. _For love_!"

JJ glanced over at Garcia, who had a sad yet perceptive look on her face, which increased JJ's unease.  "Hey, I was just joking, Em.  No reason to get so serious.  You don't want to kill your high do you?"

Emily continued as if she hadn't heard JJ, "I would watch you throw your life away and not interfere. _For love!_   I would say nothing as you spent more and more time with someone who you didn't love _. For love!_   I would send you away and into the arms of a man who doesn't deserve you. All for the sake of sweet, precious _love!"_

Sighing, Emily finished with, "For _love_. I would try to convince myself that it was for the best. That I didn't love you at all. That I never did. I would gladly give my life for you. F _or love_!  Is that extreme enough for you _Jennifer_?"

"Emily, I..."

Abruptly Emily stood up, swaying a little.  She looked first at JJ, then Garcia and swore.

" _Shit!_   I never should have drunk all those damn margaritas! Look, just forget...forget I said anything.  I'm drunk, very drunk, and I need to go home.  JJ, I...just forget it, okay?"  She turned and rushed out of the bar.

Garcia and JJ stared after her as she left.  Garcia turned to JJ, "Wow!  That was intense.  Ummm, maybe you should go after her, JJ."

JJ nodded and rushed out into the night after Emily.  As she exited the bar, she looked to the right - the direction of Emily's apartment - then to the left.  She saw Emily weaving down the sidewalk, going in the wrong direction.

"Emily!  Wait up!"

JJ ran up to Emily and grabbed her arm.  "Hey, you're going the wrong way."

As she turned to face JJ, Emily stumbled and fell into the blonde, who caught her around the waist and pulled her close to stop her fall. 

For a moment the two women just stared at each other, faces within inches of the other.  JJ licked her lips nervously as Emily looked into her eyes.  Just as quickly the moment passed and Emily straightened and pushed herself away.

"What the hell do you care which direction I'm going?"   Emily angrily replied.  "I'm a grown-ass woman, and can go any way I want!"

For a moment, JJ considered walking away and letting this stupid, stubborn woman find her own way home.  Instead, she sighed, took Emily's hand and said, "Come on, I'll get you home."

When they reached Emily's apartment, JJ turned to her and said, "Are you sure you’re alright, Em?  Do you want me to walk you up?"

Considering for just a second, Emily slurred, "I don't care.  Do what cha want."

JJ placed her arm around Emily's waist and helped her into the apartment building, continuing to hold onto her all the way to her apartment.  She took Emily's keys from her, opened the door, and then led Emily inside.

"Sit down, Em, and I'll go make some coffee."

Zigzagging across the room, Emily headed for the kitchen.  "I kin do it.  Nuttin’ wrong with my hands or legs."

Exasperated, JJ reached out to stop Emily.  "Just let me do it, ok?"

With a sudden vicious jerk, Emily whipped around and grabbed JJ by the shoulders.  She slammed her back into the door and shouted into her face, "I said I can do it!  I don't need your pity, _Jennifer!_   I don't need _anything_ from you!"

Shocked by this sudden outburst, JJ froze, afraid that if she moved Emily would totally lose it.

"I'm just trying to help, Em."  JJ whispered.  "You're still really drunk."

" _Drunk!_   Yeah, that's right.  I'm drunk!  So fuckin' drunk that I have no idea what I'm saying or doing! Isn't that right, Jennifer?" Emily roared.  "Let's just blame everything I said on being drunk.  Does that make you feel better, _Jennifer?_   Well, you can chalk this up to me being drunk too, dammit!"

She lunged forward and crushed her lips against JJ's.  No finesse, just raw emotion, as she pressed her mouth almost painfully against JJ's.  Her eyes widening in shock, JJ tensed but did not struggle.  As the kiss continued, JJ slowly closed her eyes, becoming lost in it. 

She knew she should push Emily away from her, but a part of her refused.  Deep down she knew that she’d been waiting so long for Emily to kiss her that she just couldn't stop her.  She gave a low moan, and brought her hands up to Emily's face.  She ran her tongue against Emily's closed lips, seeking entry.  Emily eagerly parted her lips and took JJ in.

The kiss had become less violent and more sensual as the women became lost in it.  Emily moaned deep and low in her throat as a myriad of feelings coursed through her body.  She pressed herself harder into JJ, hungry for more contact with the blonde woman that she had dreamed of for so long.

JJ felt her head spinning as lightening flashed behind her closed eyes.  She had never been kissed like this before, didn't know a kiss _could_ be like this.  She was hyper aware of Emily's body pressed into her as well as the feel of moisture that was growing between her thighs.

The need to breathe finally won out over the desire to continue to kiss, and their lips separated.  JJ fought to regain her senses, as she looked into Emily's eyes.  She so wanted this to not end.  She wanted more, whatever Emily wanted to give her.  She started to open her mouth to voice those needs when Emily suddenly stepped back.

"Oh, fuck!" Emily exclaimed.  "JJ, I'm sorry!  I...Oh, shit!  I didn't mean to, I shouldn't have done that."

"It's ok, Em.  Really, it is," JJ soothed.

"No it's not!  God, you must think I'm a monster!  Please, you should just go, okay?"

"Em..." JJ began.

"Please, JJ. Just go.  I'm drunk.  I'm an idiot.  This can't happen, not like this.  Please?" Emily begged.

Though she ached to continue, JJ was also confused and hurt by Emily's reaction.  "OK, if that's what you want, I'll go.  We can talk about this later, all right?"  Not bothering to wait for Emily's reply, she turned, opened the door and walked out.

****

The next day JJ was anxious to see how Emily would behave.  She was scared that Emily would just shut her out and pretend that nothing ever happened, and she couldn't stand that.

When Emily arrived, she went directly to her desk, put her things down and walked over to JJ.

"Umm, JJ, you got a minute?"

"For you I do, sure." JJ answered.

Looking around, Emily said, "Can we go into the conference room for a minute, I think we need to talk and here is not a good place to do it."

Nodding, JJ stood up and walked to the conference room with Emily trailing behind her.  JJ's mind was whirling with possible reasons for Emily wanting to talk to her in private.  As they entered the conference room, JJ turned towards Emily and waited for the brunette to speak first.

Nervously, Emily took a deep breath and sighed, "Look JJ, about what happened last night.  I don't know what came over me, I was so angry and so drunk, I couldn't think straight.  I had no right to yell at you or try to force myself on you like that.  You’ve every reason to hate me and never want to talk to me again."  She looked at JJ, who was just standing there with her arms crossed over her chest, looking very annoyed.  "I know what you think, but I can't explain why I did what I did.  It's not like I mean it, I mean, I don't..."

Throwing her hands up in the air, JJ hissed, "You can't explain?  You were _so_ drunk?  What kind of bullshit is that?"

Blinking in surprise at the fury in JJ's voice, Emily croaked "What do you mean?"

"You know _damn well_ what I mean!" JJ shot back.  "First you get all maudlin and sarcastic on me, calling me _Jennifer_ every five seconds, then you turn into this crazy bitch from hell for no good reason!  And just when I think I need to get out of there and let you sleep it off, you _kiss_ me!  And you're actually gonna stand there and tell me you were so drunk you couldn't control yourself?"

"I was _drunk_!" Emily said defensively.

"And that’s supposed to mean what exactly?  What the fuck, Emily, do I look that stupid to you?  Oh, and let's not forget ‘ _it’s not like you meant it_ ’.  It sure as hell _felt_ like you meant it!  Boy, you sure know how to make a girl feel special!" JJ ranted.

Struggling to find the words, Emily saw the hurt and confusion on JJ's face.  "JJ, what can I say to make you understand?  Do you think I want you to believe that's how I normally act, that I'm some kinda brute?  I was trying to tell you that I don't act that way, especially with someone I care about!"

Seeing JJ's icy glare, Emily knew she had to tell her the truth if she wanted to save any part of her friendship with this woman.

"JJ, dammit, I don't even know how to say this!  You know I'm a failure when it comes to opening up, but I can't stand that you feel I insulted you.  I'm not sorry I kissed you, I'm not.  I'm sorry _how_ I kissed you!  I'm sorry I couldn't explain to you why I needed you to go!"

"What the hell are you talking about, Emily?" JJ demanded.  "Just spit it out for God's sake!"

Blushing furiously, Emily confessed, "I've wanted to kiss you for so long.   I've wanted to tell you how I felt but I could never find the right time.  Shit!  I had built this great story in my head where I would tell you that I was falling for you, and you would take me in your arms and...but what do I do?  I wait until I'm stinking drunk and being an asshole to not tell you, but grab you like a caveman!  JJ, I admit, that was the best kiss I ever had, but it was not how I wanted it to be."  Emily rambled.  "I wanted to sweep you off your feet, not slam you into a door!

“I wanted you to stay.  Oh, God did I want you to stay last night.  But we both had too much to drink and I didn't want it to be like that.  It wouldn't have been you wanting to stay, it would have been the alcohol, and you would have hated me for letting it happen.  Can't you see that, JJ?"  Emily pleaded.

So startled by this outburst of honesty, JJ was having trouble processing it all.  "You're falling for me?  You mean, falling in love, falling?"

"Yes," whispered Emily

So many questions and thoughts were streaming through JJ's mind that she was at a loss for words.  She didn't know what she had expected but it definitely was not that.  She was staring at Emily, who would not raise her head and meet JJ's eyes.

"Falling in love with me?  Emily, I had no idea you felt like that about me.  Why didn't you say anything?"  JJ shook her head. "You could have told me in Miami.  When I came to you about Will, I was waiting for you to stop me, to tell me something…anything.  Did you really think I hadn't noticed the secret looks, the small touches, the things you would do for me?  I thought I was imagining it all, just wishful thinking on my part."  JJ lifted her hand to her head as if in pain. "Instead you tell me to go to him.  That it's the right thing, the only thing to do.  If you were falling in love with me, how could you say those things to me? How could you..."

Emily's eyes had gone dark, and anger was rising in her face.  "How could I?  How _could I_?  You have got to be kidding me!  How can you even ask me that?" she hissed.  "Why would I think you wanted anyone other than him?  You'd been screwing around with him for months in secret, flying to New Orleans every fucking weekend!  You didn't come to me because you wanted me to stop you or to tell you it should be me, you wanted permission to go and play house!"

"Is _tha_ t how you saw it?" JJ protested.

"That's how it _was!"_    Emily stepped closer to JJ with clenched hands, "You made your choice, and you chose to play in a swamp with a bat and ball!  Now you know you fucked up and you need someone else to blame!  Well, it's not gonna be me!  Not this time!"

Fury had begun to build in JJ, she knew Emily was right but she would be damned if she would give this stubborn woman the satisfaction of admitting it.  As she ramped herself up for a full fledge battle, a knock came at the conference room door.  The door opened and Morgan peered in, "Hotch wants everyone in five minutes."

Both women glared at him before responding, "Fine."

After Morgan had beat a hasty retreat, JJ turned back to Emily, "We're not done here, but it will have to wait.  No way am I letting you get away with a remark like that!"

"Truth hurts, huh?"  Emily shrugged as she walked out of the room, "Whatever.  Call me when you can find the time."

****

** Mena Memorial Hospital – Present Time **

JJ was startled back to the present by Garcia's voice.

"Earth to JJ.  Hello...anyone home?"

"Sorry, Pen.  Guess I was lost in thought." JJ said.

"Ya know," Penelope said, "You never told me what happen when you went after Emily that night."

Looking at Penelope for a long moment, JJ said quietly, "She kissed me."

"She _what_?"  Penelope squeaked.  "And you never told me?  Oh, you are in so much trouble sister!  Spill!  I want to know everything.  What happened when she kissed you?  Was it fabulous?  Come on...details chickie, details."

Laughing, JJ said, "Not much to tell really.  She kissed me.  She got upset. I left. End of story."  Penelope raised her eyebrow in a silent question.  "And yes, it was fabulous.  Hell, better than fabulous.  That girl can kiss!"

Penelope clapped her hands gleefully, then seemed to remember why they were there.  "Oh, honey.  This must be so hard for you.  I'm going to go and see if Hotch has any news."

"Okay, I'm just going to stay here." JJ responded as she drifted back into her memories.

~~~~~


	2. Chapter 2

** One Week Ago; Quantico, VA **

For the next three weeks, things were so crazy at the BAU they rarely had a minute that was not filled with something urgent that needed to be done.  JJ was upset about the constant delays and obstacles; she really wanted to talk this out with Emily.  She was pissed at herself for getting emotional and letting it turn into another argument,  she was just so surprised when Emily claimed she was in love with her.  She was expecting, maybe wishing for, Emily to have said she wanted to kiss her again, maybe go further than a kiss.

Every day JJ would watch Emily, wondering what she was thinking or doing at any given time.  She once overheard her talking to someone on her cell who had made her laugh, jealousy taking a sudden hold on her when she heard Emily say, "You know how much I like that, Jessica."

 _" Who the hell was Jessica? And what did she suggest that Emily would like so damn much?"_ fumed JJ to herself.

She stood there glaring at Emily until the brunette looked up at her with a puzzled expression, as she ended the call.  JJ rolled her eyes and quickly turned away.

 _"This has got to end!"_ thought JJ.  _"I can't take much more of this! I've got to find a way to talk to her alone and soon, before I lose my mind!"_

_****_

Watching JJ stomp into her office, Emily wondered what that was all about.  She shook her head and was glad that she didn't know the answer.  While JJ was frustrated that they'd not had an opportunity to continue their _discussion_ , Emily was actually glad.  It had gone too far as it was, and would only get messier if they pursued it.

 _"I've said too much already."_ thought Emily.  " _What the hell was I_ thinking _telling her I was falling in love with her.  She made her choices, no reason to think she would change her mind.  Even if she dumped 'Bayou Boy', she still has a child by him.  He'll always be part of her life and nothing can change that. And no way am I gonna be some 'bi-curious' experiment!"_

Her thoughts were interrupted when  Hotch called everyone into the conference room to discuss a serial killer in Mena, Arkansas, who was  targeting young blonde women.

"So far six women have been found buried in shallow graves in Janssen Park; Mena, Arkansas.  The similarities between the victims are: all are young,  from out of town, between the ages of  22 and 28, have long blonde hair and a slim build.  They have been shot once in the chest with a .44 caliber weapon.  The word 'Liar' was carved into their foreheads.  We've been asked by the Mena police to go down there and offer a profile of the unsub.  Wheels up in thirty."

~~~~~

** Mena, Arkansas **

The team arrived in Mena at midnight, and spent the next twenty hours meeting with the sheriff to discuss the crime scenes, prospective suspects, and build a preliminary profile of the killer.

When they arrived at the hotel around 9:00pm, the team went to register only to find out that the hotel only had three rooms available for the next two days.

"What do you mean you only have three rooms left?  We need six rooms not three!  Hotchkins shouted at the hotel clerk.

"I'm sorry sir but that is all we have available at this time.  Its tourist season and the annual _'Lum & Abner Festival_ ' is this weekend, " the hotel clerk explained.

"JJ, didn't you make the reservations before we left D.C.?"

"Actually, no I didn't."  JJ confessed.  "I didn't have time and left a note asking Emily to do it for me."

Turning,  Hotch asked, "What the hell happened, Prentiss.  Why would you only make reservations for three rooms?"

"It's all they had," Shrugged Emily.  "I called every hotel in town and they were all booked solid.  We were lucky to get these three rooms."

Hotch sighed, "Well, we'll just have to double up then, no way around it.  Morgan and Reid, you two take one room,  Rossi and I will share and JJ and Emily can take the third.  If we're still here after the weekend, we can get more rooms."

JJ looked at Emily with a cocked eyebrow, but Emily's face betrayed nothing  as she picked up her bag and got the key.

As they walked to their room, JJ wondered if now they would have a chance to finish their conversation, not much Emily could do to avoid her.

As Emily unlocked the room she inquired, "You want the bed by the door or the bathroom?", then suddenly stopped dead in her tracks.  "Oh shit!  There's only one bed in here!"

"You're joking, right?"  JJ peered past Emily's shoulder and sighed, "Oh, well.  Nothing we can do about it, so which side you want?"  When Emily just stood there staring at the queen size bed, JJ shook her head, "Fine.  I'll take the bathroom side, I never liked sleeping near the door.  You ok with that?"

"Umm, sure.  Whatever you want." stammered Emily.

"Wanna flip for who uses the shower first?" asks JJ.

"Umm, Nah.  You can go first, I'm in no rush," Emily responded still slightly flustered at this arrangement.  As JJ took her things into the bathroom, Emily sat on the edge of the bed and put her head in her hands.

 _"This just great,"_ she thought _"Like I really need this right now?  How the hell am I supposed to get any sleep lying next to JJ all night?  Please, please come out in a floor length granny nightgown! Oh, who am I kidding?  I would still think she was sexy as hell!  So not fair!"_

When the bathroom door open, Emily tried to not look up to see what JJ was wearing.  Instead she busied herself with gathering her own toiletries to take into the bathroom.

"All yours." she heard JJ say.  She turned, hoping to get into the bathroom without looking but JJ was still standing in the doorway.  Emily breathed a sigh of relief when she saw that JJ was wearing a short robe that showed no more skin then her usual skirts she wore to work.

 _"Still sexy as hell, but I can handle that."_ thought Emily as she walked past JJ. _" I wonder what she has on under it. Ah, man!  Why'd you have to go and think that, Prentiss?"_

After Emily had closed the door, JJ sat on the edge of the bed and worried.  _"How am I gonna get through this?  Talk about your fantasies come true!  Okay, stay focused Jareau, you need to figure out how to get her talking again."_

When the bathroom door opened again, JJ looked up absently.  A shiver ran up her spine as she took in the sight before her.  Emily was walking out, her hair still damp and framing her face.  She was wearing a pair of black silk boxers and a man's white a-line undershirt, which was just thin enough to see the darkened area of her nipples.  She  looked so sexy, JJ moaned quietly to herself, afraid she would forget everything and just tackle the woman right there.  Emily looked at JJ and was surprised when the younger woman blushed and dropped her eyes.

"Sorry, but I didn't pack a robe.  I usually don't need one when I travel." explained Emily as she moved over to the dresser, where her bag sat.

"N-n-not a problem," stuttered JJ, as she watched Emily walk across the room, mesmerized by the movement of her hips in the silk.  "S-So Em, do you think we can finish our discussion now?"

Emily sighed heavily and turned to face JJ, "Do we have to, Jay?  I'm really beat and not up for another argument with you.  Especially if I have to share a room with you for a few days."

"Do you think you can actually sleep with this still hanging over us?" JJ shook her head, "I don't know about you, but I've barely slept since it happened.  Look, I promise I won't get defensive or angry, but we need to talk this out."

JJ saw that Emily was not going to give in so she just decided to go for it.  She knew that there wasn't much the other woman could do about it.

"What are you so afraid of Emily?  You already told me how you felt, so the hard part for you is over.  Don't you have _any_ curiosity as to why I came to you in Miami?"

Emily closed her eyes and breathed deep, "Not really.  What does it matter why you came to talk to me?  "It's a moot point at this stage anyway."

"No it's not, Emily.  I have to explain myself to you.  I can't stand thinking you thought I was using you."

"Weren't you?"  JJ shook her head no.  "Really?  Huh, sure seemed that way to me.  Come on JJ, you wanted absolution from me.  You suspected how I felt about you  and maybe even had a little flutter yourself once.  You needed me to tell you it was ok so you wouldn't have any guilt!"

"That's not fair, Emily."

Raising her voice, Emily demanded, "No?  Then tell me what you were doing then!  What were you hoping to find?"

"I was hoping to find out if you really had feelings for me or if I was just imagining them.  I was so confused!  I had all these thoughts of you running through my head, all these feelings that I didn't know what to do with!  I was hoping you would tell me the truth finally, no more playing games!"  JJ stood up and moved into Emily's personal space.

"Games!" roared Emily, taking a step forward.  "You want to talk about playing games?  How many times have you flirted with me, found a reason to touch me or stand close to me?  This has been nothing but a fucking game to you from the beginning!  You were enjoying making me squirm every chance you got!  I was nothing but a God damn experiment to you!"

"An _experiment?"_ shouted JJ.  "You stupid fool!  _Will_ was the fucking experiment!"

" _What?"_ demanded Emily.

"Emily, you know I came from a town so small it didn't even have its own bowling alley.  How was I supposed to go home to East Allegheny and tell everyone I was a lesbian?  I was so tired of hiding and lying but I had no real reason to tell the truth."  JJ sighed with defeat.  "I could risk everything I held dear if I had someone who would stand by me through it.  I'm just not strong enough to do it alone!"

As a wave of compassion swept over Emily, she reached out and touched JJ's arms.

"Oh, sweetie.  Just because you had feeling for  one woman doesn't make you a lesbian.  I mean you were dating Will, so maybe what you thought you were feeling for me was something else."

Giving Emily an incredulous look, JJ shook her head.  "You can be so dense, Prentiss, it's amazing!  Yes, I was confused by my feeling for you, but not because I worried it made me gay.  I _am_ a lesbian.  I've _always_ been a lesbian!"  Laughing at Emily's shocked expression, JJ continued, "Jeez, Em.  How do you think I knew you were gay?  Didn't you ever wonder how I figured out your subtle flirting?  I've been with women before, I just kept it quiet.  I wanted to be with you, to find out what those looks and touches could lead to. I just wanted you, but you never made a move, never said a word.  It had been a long time since I was in a relationship, and I was lonely.  I was so tired of my sister asking when I was going to settle down and have kids, so tired of being alone."

"Will offered me an option that I had never considered before.  I wouldn't be alone and it would be acceptable.  But there was the problem of one Emily Prentiss, who occupied my every waking thought and every dream at night.  I'm not proud of my decision, but I had to make a choice.  I needed to know if you really had feeling for me.  I wanted to explain everything to you: Will, the baby, everything.  I had convinced myself that we could be together, if you wanted me. When you told me I belonged with Will, there was nothing left to do.  My only other option was to go home and tell them that I was gay, and say   _oh, by the way_ , I'm pregnant too.

"So I decided to try life as a heterosexual!  Everyone raves about it so much I figured, what the hell."  JJ joked bitterly.  "I was wrong and my experiment failed.  It's hard to be the perfect loving girlfriend and mother when all you can think about is the woman who told you to go."

Puzzled, Emily asked, "What do you mean it failed?"

"Failed - didn't work - fell apart - fucked it up.  I didn't love him.  Ever. I thought Henry would change that but even after he was born I felt like I was trapped.  And because there just weren't  enough reasons for me to go to hell, I added another; Will loved me, but  I just couldn't return it, didn't really even care to try.  So one day, about four months ago, while Will was at work, I packed up Henry and my things and left."   JJ wiped the tears that had begun to slide down her cheeks.

Emily was dumbfounded by this confession.  "Four months?  You've been separated for four months and never told anyone?"  JJ nodded confirmation.  "You've been carrying this secret all by yourself?  Oh, JJ!  Why didn't you tell someone, tell me?  I would have helped you, you know that.  No matter what had happened between us, there was still nothing I wouldn't have done for you.  You and Henry didn't have to go through this alone."

JJ broke down and sobbed as Emily wrapped her arms around her tightly.  They stood there for what seemed like a very long time, Emily slowly rocking the crying JJ, stroking her back and murmuring reassurances into her hair.

"Shhh, baby.  It's okay now.  You don't have to do this alone anymore.  Shhh now, I'm here."  Cooed Emily.

JJ lifted her head from Emily's shoulder and kissed her gently on the cheek.  Emily moved her head slightly to smile down at JJ, and the younger woman took the opportunity to place a kiss on her lips.  They looked at each other then kissed again, slowly and gently.  The kiss became more and more sensual, and Emily felt her heart beating wildly in her chest. She wanted JJ so badly, she was almost shaking with need, but a part of her was still afraid to take that leap.

"Em?"

"Yeah?"

"Would it be too much to ask if you could hold me for a little while?  It's been so long since someone held me in their arms and I could really use the comfort.  I understand though if I'm asking too much."  JJ whispered.

Emily stepped back and looked down at the smaller woman and smiled.

"It's not too much to ask. Of course I'll hold you, I'll hold you all night if that's what it takes."

Emily walked over to the bed and pulled the covers down.  She looked over at JJ, who  was taking off her robe, and gasped aloud.  JJ was wearing a white linen, baby doll nightgown that just brushed the top of her thighs, the bodice of the garment was cut deep, showing ample cleavage.  Startled by the sound Emily made, JJ looked at her and asked if she was alright.  Emily let out the breath that she didn't even realize she was holding, as she felt herself become wet with desire for this beautiful woman.

"I'm fine, JJ.  You said you wanted the bathroom side right?"  As JJ nodded, Emily thought to herself, _"Oh, my God!  She is so beautiful, more so than I ever imagined."_ Rolling her eyesand groaning inside, _"She's so fragile right now, Prentiss.  Don't even think about it!"_

Emily crawled into the bed and moved over to make room for JJ.  She held out her arms and JJ laid down with her head on Emily's left shoulder and her arm across her stomach.  Emily reached over and turned off the bedside light, and settled down for the night.  JJ lifted her head slightly and kissed Emily tenderly on the lips.

"Thank you, Em," she quietly whispered.

"My pleasure, JJ.  Try to get some sleep, sweetie." responded Emily, who silently wondered if she would be able to sleep at all that night.

It seemed to Emily, that it took no time at all for JJ's breathing to become slow and steady, signaling that she had fallen asleep.  She lay there, hyper aware of the scent of JJ's hair, the clean smell of soap on her skin and the maddening throb coming from between her own thighs.  As she gazed down at the slim body pressed against her, she was amazed at the calmness she felt for the first time in years.  She smiled, tightened her hold on the petite blonde, and placed a tender kiss on the top of her head.  JJ made a small moan and snuggled closer to Emily, throwing her left leg across the other woman's leg.

Contented, Emily thought, _"I never dreamed I'd ever be here like this, with her,"_ as she drifted off to sleep.

****


	3. Chapter 3

The two women slept like that for a few hours until JJ moved away in her sleep and Emily rolled onto her side, her back to JJ.  JJ seemed to sense the loss of contact and rolled against Emily's back, placing her arm around the brunette's waist and spooning against her.

JJ awoke a little later, unsure of where she was.  She instantly became aware of the warm body she was pressed up against, and for one second feared she had done something really stupid, and had picked up someone.  Before her mind could panic, images of earlier - Arkansas-shared room- one bed- argument-confessions-Emily -  slipped into her head. 

 _"Emily.  I'm holding Emily,"_ She realized with amazement.

With a sigh, she placed her face into Emily's hair and breathed in deeply, savoring the smell of shampoo in her friend's long dark mane.  She unconsciously tightened her hold on the other woman's body and felt warm flesh under her hand. As if it had a mind of its own, her hand began to move in small circles on the area of skin that was exposed when Emily's shirt pulled up in her sleep.

JJ lay there, breathing in the  scent of this woman that she knew she was falling in love with and feeling the rise and fall of her stomach as she slept.  Instinctively she lightly kissed the back of Emily's head, then moved to the nape of her neck.  She felt her own breath quickening as she kissed the warm flesh there, and her hand continued its gentle motion on Emily's stomach.

 _"Oh, Lord, "_ groaned JJ to herself.  _"I need to stop this now, but I want to touch her so bad!  So many times I've had this exact fantasy.  Oh, she smells so nice, so sweet and she's so soft."_

Lost in the sensation, JJ continued to place kisses along Emily's neck, moving her head slightly so she could kiss her shoulders, her hand moving slowly higher on her stomach until it was just below Emily's breasts.

Emily's sleeping body responded, automatically arching back against JJ.  Emily made a small sound, between a mumbled question and a moan.

JJ's hand moved to the fleshy mass of Emily's breasts and began to knead, causing a gasp to rip from Emily's throat as she suddenly awoke.

The feel of Emily's body pressing back against her, coupled with the gasp, was too much for JJ.  She raised herself up and, letting go of Emily's breasts, turned the brunette's head  slightly, so she could reach her lips.

She pressed her mouth against Emily's and kissed her deeply.  Emily's eyes widened in surprise and then closed again as she abandoned herself to the kiss.

JJ snaked her other arm under Emily so she could reach her breast again, as her  hand slid down her side.  She trailed her hand down Emily's flank and around to cup her ass, while her right hand stroked and kneaded Emily's breasts under her shirt, gently pinching each nipple.  JJ was totally oblivious to her own hips slowly thrusting against Emily's ass, desperate for contact.

She broke the passionate kiss, so she could kiss and nip at Emily's shoulders.  Emily hissed at the intense sensations that were assailing her nerve endings and tried to speak.

"Jay...Jay," she sputtered.  "Oh, God.  JJ, we should ...shouldn't be doing this.  Mmmm..."

"Yes, we should," murmured JJ into Emily's shoulder.  "We should have done this a long time ago."

JJ moved her hand from the cheek of Emily's ass, and pushed her leg forward so she could place her hand between her thighs.  Emily gasped as she felt JJ's hand go under the band of her boxers. Her  fingers moved forward and started to stroke her perineum, sliding back and forth along the small area between her ass and her pussy.

Emily pushed back against JJ's fingers, trying to get them where she needed them most.

"My god, you're so fucking wet!" exclaimed JJ as she captured Emily's mouth in another fierce kiss.

She sank her finger into Emily's core, making her cry out, and began to thrust slowly in and out.

"I've wanted to do this to you for _so long_!" mumbled JJ.  "I am _so_ gonna fuck you 'til you _faint_!"

Enflamed by JJ's declaration, Emily groaned and reached back to grab onto any part of JJ she could reach.  She grasped JJ's ass and pulled her roughly against her, thrusting her own hips back against her, slamming them repeatedly against JJ's mound.

When JJ pulled her fingers from Emily, she reached forward and placing her hand on Emily's thigh, she pulled her leg backwards across her own so she could better reach Emily's dripping center.

She slipped her hand through the fly of the boxers and between Emily's vulvas, and began to stroke her clit.  Emily pushed her hips forward, and strained to spread her legs even further.

Her ragged breath began to come faster, as Emily groaned," Oh, Jen...Jennifer. Oh, baby.  That feels _so_ good.  Don't stop...please, don't stop!"

Realizing that she was pushing the other woman too far, too fast, JJ removed her hand from Emily's clit and boxers, moving it up to her breasts.  Emily's whimpers of disappointment made her smile wickedly.

"Roll over baby," JJ cooed.  "I want to explore your beautiful body a little."

Groaning with impatience, Emily rolled onto her back. 

"Please JJ, don't tease.  I need...need..."

"Oh, I know what you _need_ baby, and I promise you'll get it, but when _I'm_ ready." teased JJ.

She rose to her knees and pulled the boxers from Emily's body, tossing them over her shoulder. Staring at Emily, she  pulled her own nightgown over her head, tossing it aside. JJ smiled as Emily's eyes grew wide at the sight of JJ, on her knees before her , naked. She slowly crawled up Emily's body, capturing  her thigh between her own.  She playfully pulled at Emily's lips with her teeth, then kissed her hard, thrusting her tongue into Emily's mouth.  Their tongues wrestled for dominance as they panted hot breaths into each other.  JJ broke the kiss and moved her mouth to Emily's breasts. Pushing the undershirt up, she lovingly kissed each breast, flicking her tongue lightly across each nipple, then pulling the engorged nub into her mouth and sucking hard on it.  When Emily began to moan and arch her back, trying to increase the contact,  JJ bit the nipple lightly with her teeth.

"God, you're so _delicious_!  So beautiful." panted JJ as she began to slide herself up and down Emily's thigh.  Her own wetness making the movement easier and increasing the friction.  She pressed her own thigh firmly into Emily's center and the two women fell into a natural rhythm that put pressure on both sensitive clits.  JJ began to moan into Emily's ear as the pleasurable sensation increased and Emily grabbed her hips, pulling JJ tighter against her.

JJ slipped her hand down between them, and into Emily.  She skimmed lightly over the highly stimulated clit and quickly thrust two fingers into Emily.  She instantly started to thrust fast and hard into her lover, who cried out in delight. 

She knew that both she and Emily were dangerously close to coming, and she needed Emily to go over the edge first, if not together.  She slowed her own hips thrusts on Emily's thigh and added a third finger to the assault on Emily.  As she felt Emily's smooth walls begin to contract around her fingers, she began to  plunge harder and faster into Emily, curling her fingers inside of her, while pressing  her thumb against her clit.

Emily felt like her body was out of control, as she began to thrash.  She was trying to simultaneously push down harder onto JJ's hand and arch her body off of the bed.  Her hands were clawing at JJ's back, digging into her flesh, as she tried to hold onto her.  Lights had begun to flash behind her eyelids as wave after wave of powerful orgasms hit her like a runaway train.  Her eyes opened wide, then rolled back.  Her head was thrown back so far she was resting on the top of her skull, her back arched like a bow. 

All reason and ability to form any intelligible words had gone as she tried to scream out JJ's name. "Jaaa...Jaaa..Gah!  Oh...Gahhhh!"

As JJ was taking Emily over the edge, she had begun to again undulate  against Emily's thigh.  The sound and feeling of Emily's orgasms, coupled with the heated friction of her own actions, took her over the top quickly.

She came screaming Emily's name as she latched her lips onto Emily's neck, just below her pulse point, and sucked hard.

Emily collapsed back into the bed, gasping for air, on the edge of unconsciousness.   JJ rolled off and lay next to her sweating and gasping.  

"Jesus!" was all JJ could say as she struggled to control her breathing.

She looked at Emily, who was still trying to suck air into her lungs and grinned.  She pulled Emily into her arms and held her as the older woman slowly began to come down from the oblivion her orgasms had launched her to.

They laid like that for a while, delivering soft, tender kisses to each other as they regained their composure.  JJ was still grinning as she said to Emily, "Told ya I'd make ya faint."

"That you did," Emily laughed.  "Damn!  That was _almost_ worth the wait."

 _"Almost?"_  JJ squealed, slapping her on the arm.

"Well," Emily grinned, "We definitely should've done that sooner . And, I can't give a final review until I've tried to make you faint!" 

Laughing, she grabbed JJ,  pushed her on her back and leapt onto her.

 

****

** Mena Memorial Hospital – Present Time **

JJ jumped as she felt a hand come down on her shoulder, ripping her from her  reminiscences.

She looked up startled into Hotch's face, panic instantly gripping her heart.  "Oh, God!  Is she...?"

"No, no, JJ!  I just wanted to come and give you an update.  It's not good, JJ.  The bullet did some serious internal damage and she lost a large amount of blood." Hotch looked at her with concern, "I know she means a lot to you, JJ, but I thought you deserved the truth."

"Oh, God, this is all my fault!" wailed JJ.

Hotch sat next to JJ, and in an uncharacteristic gesture, pulled the young woman into his arms.  "No, JJ.  It's not your fault.  Emily was doing her job.  These are the dangers that we have to face every day, you know that.  I'm sure Emily acted on instinct.  A fellow agent was in danger, she did what she had to do.  She wouldn't want you to blame yourself!"

Shaking her head, JJ cried, "She should have waited.  She never should've put herself in danger for me!"

In the back of JJ's mind she could hear Emily say, _"I would do anything for love. I would gladly give my life for love!"_   She couldn't control the tears that ran down her face as she realized what love could cost them both.

 

~~~~


	4. Chapter 4

** 8 Hours Ago **

JJ awoke in the early dawn, her head resting on Emily's shoulder and her left hand was casually cupping the other woman's breast.  Her leg still lay across Emily's, the sheets  tangled around their naked bodies. 

She sighed as she hugged herself against the warm, tender body next to her.  She had lost count of how many times they had made love last night, how many times they had made each other come.

She thought maybe she should feel some remorse, but just couldn't find that emotion in her.  All she felt was complete.  For the first time in years, there were no nagging questions running through her mind. No doubts about her feelings for this amazing woman.  She was, for the first time in as long as she could remember, happy and content.

Gazing up at her lover, still smiling, she was startled to see deep brown eyes staring back at her.

"Good morning, beautiful." she said, stretching to kiss Emily softly. "I didn't realize you were awake."

Emily smiled shyly at her and softly said, "Good morning, angel.  I was enjoying the view, and didn't want the moment to end."

"Mmmm, I know how you feel." JJ purred.

"JJ, last night..." Emily began.

"Was awesomely fantastic!" finished JJ, kissing Emily again.

Laughing, Emily continued, "Yes that it was.  But I need to know, what did it mean?  What happens now, JJ?"

JJ sighed and smiled at her lover.  "What did it mean?  It means I have my answers.  I don't have to wonder anymore about how you feel.  You answered that question pretty thoroughly!  As for, what happens now?  Other than we do this again as soon as we can?"

"Yes, other than that," laughed Emily.

Nodding, JJ replied, "We take it one day at a time.  I don't know what you want to happen, Em.  But I want you in my life.  Our lives - Henry's and mine."

Pulling herself up onto her elbow, she looked into Emily's eyes, cupping her face with her palm.  "I think...no, that's not right.  I know my feelings for you have been steadily growing over the years, from crush to lust.  And I find myself, right here, right now, falling in love with you."

Tears welled up in Emily's eyes, and she pulled JJ down, kissing her passionately.  "I have loved you for so long, JJ.  I never dreamed I would hear you say those words."  She whispered against  JJ's lips and kissed her again.

Both women were momentarily lost in the passion and heat of the kiss, which was quickly becoming something more, when JJ pulled back with a frustrated sigh.

"As much as I would love to continue this _conversation,_ we unfortunately  have to get going.  We're supposed to meet with the team in the hotel restaurant by 0700 hrs, so we better hustle."

Emily groaned, "Yeah, yeah, yeah.  Just let me grab a quick shower.  Care to join me?"

"Well, it would save time, wouldn't it?" JJ said, laughing when Emily wiggled her eyebrows and nodded, grabbing JJ's hand and pulling her towards the bathroom.

****

Later, arriving at the restaurant, they saw that the rest of the team was already seated. 

"Here they come, " said Morgan.  "Boy, you guys must have slept well.  Cut it a little close didn't you?"

Emily and JJ, looked at each other and burst into laughter.  At the puzzled looks from their coworkers, Emily shrugged and said, "Oh, you know it always takes us girls longer to get ready.  So what's the game plan for today?"

Morgan looked at Emily and JJ as they sat.  When Emily glanced at him he raised one eyebrow as if to ask a question.  Emily blushed deeply and picked up a menu. 

Morgan gave a soft laugh and quietly said, "About damn time!"

Emily kicked him under the table and shot him a look that said, "Shut up!"

Looking up from the files he was reading, Hotch stared for a moment at the two women. 

"We need to check out the list of witnesses and suspects we compiled yesterday."   

Pulling a list from the file in front of him, he began to hand them out to the team.

"As soon as everyone is finished , I want Morgan and Reid to check out the stories from those listed here.  Rossi and I will re-interview the witnesses to the disappearances of the victims.  JJ, I need you to talk to the local media.  The contact given to us by the Sheriff is a Wesley Miller.  Emily, go with her."

 

~~~~~


	5. Chapter 5

 

When they had all finished eating, they headed out.  JJ and Emily got in their car and headed to the local news station.  They went in and asked to speak to Wesley Miller.  The receptionist informed them that they had just missed him.

"Do you have any idea where he may have gone?" asked Emily.

"Most likely to his farm, out on Devereaux Road.  I'll get the address for you." replied the receptionist.

About fifteen minutes later, they arrived at the farm.  Both walked up the steps to the porch and approached the front door.  JJ knocked, but there was no response.  Walking along the porch, Emily looked into the windows, seeing nothing but empty rooms.  JJ knocked again and called out the man's name.

"Looks like no one's home," Emily said looking around at the area.  "I'm going to go check out that barn over there, see if maybe he is in there.  You stay here, I'll be right back."

"I'll go look around back," JJ said, "maybe he's in the back yard or kitchen and can't hear us knock."

"It would be better if you just wait here, JJ." noted Emily.  "I won't be a minute.  Then we can both check the back property, ok?"

"Emily," sighed JJ.  "There's nothing to be concerned about.  It's just a media consult.  It'll save time if I go around back while you check the barn."

"I don't know, JJ.  We really should stay together."  Emily began, but seeing the familiar stubborn look on JJ's face, relented.  "Okay, okay.  Just keep your eyes open and be careful."

Emily walked down the steps and headed for the barn.  JJ paused a moment to watch her walk away, a little smile on her face as she took in the sway in Emily's hips.  Sighing and shaking her head, she headed down the steps and around to the back of the house.

JJ glanced in the lower windows as she passed, checking for any signs of movement.  She walked into the back yard and knocked on what she assumed was the kitchen door.

"Mr. Miller?" she called, "Mr. Miller, Jennifer Jareau, we had an appointment."  Getting no answer, she began to explore the surrounding property.  She noticed some small sheds, just inside the trees lining the property.  As she approached a man stepped out into the clearing.

"Can I help you?" he asked.

"Mr. Miller?"

"Yes." he replied.

"I'm Jennifer Jareau; we had an appointment to discuss media response to the murders in Mena?"

"Oh, yeah.  Time must have gotten away from me." he said, holding out his hand to shake.  "Let's just head back to the house and we can talk."

JJ nodded and turned around with the man to head to the house.  She was a few steps ahead of him, and as she was about to turn to him and ask a question, he grabbed her around the throat into a head lock.  He yanked her backwards hard and she lost her balance, falling back into him.  He used that moment to pull her gun from her holster.

"Don't make a sound!"  He hissed into her ear.  "Just do what I say, and everyone will be happy.  You here alone?"  When JJ didn't answer, he tightened his grip on her neck, cutting off her air.

"I said, are you alone?"  He repeated.  JJ nodded.  "Good!  Now ain't you the pretty one?  Seems like I got a present delivered right to my door.  Must be my lucky day!  Shame it's not yours," he whispered into her ear, as he drug her backwards into the trees.

****

Meanwhile, Emily was looking around in the barn, checking into corners and opening cabinets, more out of the habits of an investigator then any real reason.  It took about ten minutes to explore the barn, then she headed back to the house.

"JJ?" she called.  "Hey, JJ, where are you?"

Not getting an answer, she headed toward the back of the house.

She spent a few minutes walking around the property after getting no answer at the back door, calling out for JJ.  Not getting any response, she began to worry.  She had to be somewhere.  The car was still out front and Emily had only been away for a few minutes, so she couldn't have gone far.

 _"So why the hell isn't she answering?"_ wondered Emily.

She went back to the door, and banged on it loudly.  When she again received no answer, she looked around, then put her elbow through the glass pane in the door.  Reaching in, she unlocked the back door, and drew her weapon as she entered.

"FBI!" she yelled loudly.  "Anyone here?  JJ?"

Emily did a quick canvas of all the rooms on the first floor, then ran silently up the stairs and checked all the rooms on the second floor.  Empty.  Running back down the stairs, she started to head out the door when she noticed the basement.

 _"Only place left,"_ she thought to herself, beginning to get very worried.  Slowly opening the basement door, she walked softly down the stairs.  Half way down, she noted a strong odor of copper.

 _"Blood!"_   Her panicked mind said.

Heedless of her own safety, she bolted the rest of the way down the stairs, gun in front of her.  Skidding to a halt at the opening, she peered around, again yelling, "FBI!"

She immediately saw a pair of legs jutting out from behind what looked like the heater.  Panic welled up in her and forgetting all caution, she raced across the room.

"JJ!"

As soon as she got close, she saw the body was that of a man.  She fell to her knees, a loud sob welling up in her throat.  Quickly she got a hold of herself and looked closer at the dead man.  His face was bashed in beyond recognition and he had no id on his body.

"What the fuck?" she murmured. "JJ, where _are_ you?"

Pulling out her cell phone, she quickly dialed Hotch's number.  As soon as she heard the call connect she began speaking.

"Hotch!  It's Emily.  JJ's missing and I have a dead body here!"

"What do you mean JJ's missing?" Hotch asked.  "Where are you?"

"Devereaux Road.  Home of Wesley Miller.  I left JJ for a minute and she's gone!  Body may be Miller's, don't know." She jabbered.  "I have to find JJ!"

"Stay put until we get there, Emily!" ordered Hotch.

"I have to find JJ!"  She yelled into the phone and hung up.

Racing up the stairs and back into the yard, she ran toward the trees lining the property.  Tripping on a tree root, as soon as she entered the wooded area, she realized she needed to calm down.

 _"You're no help to her this way, Prentiss!"_   She scolded herself.  _"Calm down and think!  There has to be_ _somewhere around here she can be.  You weren't gone long enough for her to get far, so just_ focus!"

Standing still and looking at her soundings, Emily tried to see past the dense trees.  She wanted to identify anything that was not the same shade or shape as the trees.  As all the details came into sharp focus, she saw the shack.  It was approximately 100 feet from where she stood, and was painted in a camouflage pattern.

Emily took out her cell and called Hotch.  "Hotch, there is a small shed type building camouflaged into the tree line.  I think that's where JJ may be.  How long until you get here?"

"We're about ten minutes from your location.  Wait until we get there to approach.  Do not go in alone, Prentiss."  Hotch sternly replied.

"I have to make sure she's in there."  Emily said.  "If she's not, then we've lost precious time.  I'm heading to the shed."

Leaving her cell on, Emily headed towards the shed, gun drawn.  Crouching down low, she moved to the side wall and began to circle the shed, looking for a window.  When she found none, she started looking for any gaps in the wood panels that would allow her to see the interior. 

When she finally found a small gap that looked into a large room partially filled with crates, she could see the back of a man, who was waving a gun around.  She could tell he was talking by his gestures, but could not hear him.

"Hotch?"  Emily said into the phone.  "Are you still there?"

"Yes, Prentiss where are you?"

"I'm outside of the shed.  I can see someone in there, he has a gun, but I don't see JJ yet."  Emily whispered.  "I'm going to move to the other side and see if I can get a better view."

"Prentiss, stay put!" Hotch yelled into the phone.  "We're almost there."

Ignoring the command, Emily began to move around the side.  She found the front door, but didn't try to see if it was locked.  She didn't want to alert the man inside until she absolutely had to.

When she located another gap, she looked in and sucked in her breath.  There was JJ, sitting in a chair, staring at the man who kept putting the gun barrel against her chest.  She could hear what he was saying now, and it made her blood freeze.

"So you're FBI, huh?"  The man said to JJ. "Gee, I didn't know they were hiring such pretty little things.  Might have to change my huntin' grounds.  Shame, you seem like such a nice girl.  Dreadful way to end, but oh well.  At least you will bring me some pleasure on your way out."

"Wesley," JJ calmly said, "You don't have to do this.  Just let me take you in and you can explain your side of the story..."

"Shut up, bitch!" the man yelled, and punched JJ in the face.  "My name is not Wesley, its Ben!  You called me my name before, why pretend you don't know it now?"

"I called you, Mr.Miller." JJ responded.  "You said you were Mr. Miller."

"I am Mr. Miller.  Ben Miller." he replied.  "Wesley is my asshole brother.  Now, let's play a little."

He reached out and roughly groped her breasts, then struck her again, so hard that she was knocked from her chair.  She quickly jumped to her feet, and made as if to rush him.

Pointing the gun calmly at her he said, "I wouldn't, unless you want the game to end early, pretty lady.

JJ stood tensed, staring at the gun, wondering if Emily had found her yet.  She had total trust in Emily's abilities, and had confidence that she would save her.  Her only objective right now, was to keep him talking until the team got there.

Emily was holding her breath, as she watched the actions unfolding within the shed.

 _"Bastard! You're going to pay for touching her, if it's the last thing I do,"_  she thought.

"Hotch!  Where the hell are you guys?  JJ's in serious trouble here." she hissed into the phone.

"We're almost there, just hold on!"  Hotch replied.  "JJ has to know we're coming, she'll be alright."

Emily put her eye back to the gap in time to see the man rip JJ's blouse  and strike her again.  Blood had begun to  run from JJ's mouth and nose.

"I'm going in!" she hissed into the phone.

Closing the phone and dropping it into her pocket, she moved around to the front door.  Without any hesitation, Emily lifted her leg and kicked the door open and rushed in.

"FBI!  Drop the weapon!  Now!"

Turning quickly, Ben fired his gun in Emily's direction.  She leapt to the left, behind a stack of crates.  At that moment, JJ grabbed for the assailant's gun, but he backhanded her so hard she flew back, slamming into the wall.

Ben ran to the side of the room, and jumped behind another stack of crates and fired again.

"Give it up, Ben!"  Emily shouted.  "You know you can't get out of here."

"Move away from the door or I'll kill her!" Ben yelled.

Emily had begun to move behind the crates, trying to get closer to where JJ lay.  She was at the edge of the stacks and could see JJ, who was starting to move.

"JJ?" Emily said softly.  "JJ, are you ok?"

JJ dazed, nodded and began to stand up.

"No!" Emily yelled.  "Stay down!"

Just as JJ fully stood, Ben jumped out from his hiding place.  Everything seemed to move impossibly slow.  JJ turned her head, and could see Ben swivel his body moving his arm towards her, the gun in his hand.  He yelled something at her, but she couldn't understand the words.  Out of the corners of her eyes, she saw Emily rushing from behind the crates. 

~~~~~


	6. Chapter 6

"Noooo!"

She could see Emily screaming as she ran towards them.  Suddenly Emily was in the air, diving for JJ, as a loud boom resounded through the room. 

Emily's body suddenly twisted at a strange angle and flew backwards, slamming into JJ, throwing them back.  Emily's body had turned as it flew towards JJ.  Landing on top of her with such a force that it knocked the breath from her.

Ben was walking slowly towards them, laughing.  "Lookie here.  I shot superwoman!  Shame to waste a bullet on a brunette, but beggars can't be choosers." 

Emily looked into JJ's eyes.  Fearing that she was about to die, she was determined to give JJ a chance to save herself.

She mouthed to JJ, "Gun." and looked down.

JJ, panting, got the message, and moved the arm under Emily to take the gun that was still gripped in the agent's hand.

"Wait."  Emily mouthed again.

JJ gave a slight nod to show she understood that Emily wanted her to wait until Ben pulled her off of JJ.  She didn't know how badly Emily was hurt until she felt the wetness seeping into her shirt.  Her eyes reflected her fear as she looked at Emily.  Emily smiled at her tenderly, then lost consciousness.

Ben stood over Emily, pointing the gun at the back of her head, preparing to deliver the final death shot. 

Realizing what he had planned, JJ started to scream, "Get her off me!  Get her off!  My God she's dead! Oh God, please.  Get her off!"

Ben paused and kicked Emily in the side.  She didn't move.  He bent down and poked her.  When there was no reaction, he grabbed one shoulder and flipped her off of JJ. He laughed as Emily's body flopped over and her head bounced hard as it hit the floor.

With an evil smirk, he turned back to JJ and saw the gun in her hand,  before he could react, she pulled the trigger and shot him in the face.

Dropping the gun, she crawled over towards Emily, screaming her name.

"Emily!  _Emm- i-lyyy!_

Just then, Hotch, Morgan and the rest of the team burst into the room.  Morgan ran over to JJ and Emily, falling to his knees, he grabbed JJ.  "JJ, are you hurt?"

JJ looked at him in a blind panic and could only respond, "Emily!"

Seeing the large amount of blood on JJ and Emily, he reached over and ripped Emily's shirt open so he could see the extent of her injuries.

"We need a medic here!" Morgan yelled as he pulled his dress shirt off and balling it up, pressed it against Emily's abdomen to staunch the bleeding.

JJ leaned down and said, "Emily?  Emily, honey, can you hear me? Stay with me Emily, please!"

Emily's eye lids fluttered  as she returned to consciousness.  "Tired," Emily managed to reply, "Just wanna sleep."

"Emily!  Look at me Emily!  You're gonna be alright, honey.  Help is on the way." JJ cried.

"I'm fine, fine." mumbled Emily.  "No biggie, just need ta rest."

JJ placed her hand on Emily's face and gently turned it, "Open your eyes, sweetie, look at me now."

Opening her eyes, Emily looked into familiar blue eyes.  "Hey JJ!" she slurred.  "How are ya, angel?  Why do you look so scared?  I fixed everything didn't I?  No one’s gonna hurt you now."

 

****

** Mena Memorial Hospital – Present Time **

****

"JJ, sweetie?  Can I get you anything?"

JJ glanced up and into the caring face of her best friend.  Shaking her head no, she said, "Penelope, I'm so grateful you came.  How did you get here so fast?"

"Hotch called to tell me that Emily had...was hurt.  I told him I was on my way as soon as I could get a flight.  I told him you needed me and I was not abandoning you to a bunch of guys who don't have a clue. He didn't even argue.  Just said he would approve the jet to bring me here."

As JJ was about to voice her amazement at this, she heard someone ask, "Are you family of Emily Prentiss?"

Jumping up, JJ yelled, "Yes!  How is she?"

The doctor  was immediately surrounded by the group, all asking questions at one time.

Hotch held up his hand, "Let him speak, please."

"We just finished surgery  on Emily Prentiss.  Her injuries were quiet severe.  The bullet entered the thoracoabdominal area, between the eighth and ninth rib.  It ricocheted off of the ninth, reversing its trajectory." explained the doctor, "It penetrated the stomach and the liver, causing massive blood loss.  Secondary damage cause by fragments of bone from the rib, were sent into the intestine, causing small tears."

"Ms. Prentiss received  replacement of approximately eighteen units of blood..."

"Jesus!  You can give the gory details later," JJ interrupted.  "Is she alright?  That's what I need to know.  Will she recover?"

The doctor turned to JJ, "We managed to remove the bullet and repair the damage as best we could.  If there are no further complications, we can expect Ms. Prentiss to fully recover."

"Further complications?"  Asked JJ.  "So there were complications already?  What kind of complications are we talking about?"

Glancing at Hotch for the ok to continue, the doctor said, "Ms. Prentiss coded twice on the table.  She had already begun to go into shock before we could get her into surgery.  Perioperative shock accounts of 85% of deaths in gunshot victims."

JJ's legs started to give out on her and Penelope gripped her around the waist to steady her.  Morgan moved over next to them and held JJ up from the other side.

Morgan whispered into JJ's ear, "Stay strong now, baby."

The doctor continued, "The greatest post-surgery risk she faces now is sepsis and multiple organ failure, which accounts for  14 percent of fatalities in abdominal gunshot victims.  If this unlikely event should occur, it will be in the next 24 hours."

Hotch stared at the doctor, then asked, "When can she be moved to a facility in D.C.?"

"Not before at least 48 hours." he replied.

"When can we see her?" Reid asked.

"As soon as she wakes up, you can go in.  But please don't stay too long.  She needs her rest."

JJ turned away, then seemed to remember something.  "The Ambassador." She said to Penelope.  "We have to call her mother."

"Already done sweetie.  Hotch had me do that from the plane.  She made arrangements for Emily to be transported to Georgetown as soon as she's stable."

Hotch came over to JJ, "We'll stay for the next 24 hours, then we have to return to D.C. There's nothing more to be done here, so why don't you go back to the hotel and get some sleep.  And put some ice on that shiner of yours."

Lightly touching the bruise on her face, JJ shook her head.  "I'm not leaving."  Hotch was about to protest but JJ cut him off.  "She saved my life, Hotch.  There is no way I'm not going to be the first face she sees when she wakes up.   I'm not going back to D.C. with the team, either.  I'm not leaving Arkansas  until Emily can leave with me!"

She gave him a look that dared him to argue.  Hotch just nodded okay and walked away.

Digging in her purse, JJ pulled out her room key and handed it to Penelope.  "Here, you can have our room for tonight.  Just do me a favor and pack up our stuff and take it back with you, please."

" _Our_ room? Penelope smirked.

"Long story."  JJ laughed.

"Oh and you will spill the details girlfriend!" Penelope giggled.

Smiling, JJ shook her head, "We'll see.  We'll see."

****

An hour later a nurse came out to say they could go in and see Emily.  Everyone looked at JJ, telling her to go first.

"Go on, honey," Penelope told her.  "We can let you have a few private minutes before we storm in.  I'll hold them back for a little while."

JJ kissed Penelope on the cheek, "Thank you."

As she approached Emily's room, JJ hesitated, afraid to see Emily in such a weakened state.  She always seemed so much larger than life to JJ.  So tough and sure of herself.  Gathering her courage, she entered the room. 

Emily was lying on the bed with tubes running everywhere.  It looked like they were coming out of every part of her body.  She was so pale with dark circles around her eyes.  Pain shot through JJ's chest as she blamed herself for Emily's condition.

She slowly moved to the bedside, and looked down at this woman who just last night was in her arms.  The force of what she almost lost, could still lose, hit her like a physical blow.  She made a sound, like she had been punched in the stomach and feared her legs would abandon her again.

"Oh, Emily!  I can't lose you now!  I just found you and we have so much more to share." wept JJ.

Hearing her voice, Emily slowly opened her eyes.

"JJ," she whispered in a hoarse voice.  "JJ, are you ok?  Oh, your face!  Your beautiful face! I'm sorry.

Touching her face again, JJ leaned down closer, "It's nothing sweetheart.  Just some bruises and scratches.  Emily...how do I say thank you for what you did?  Part of me is so pissed at you!  How could you be so reckless!"

Smiling, Emily quietly answered, "How could I've  just stood by and watch that bastard hurt my girl like that?  I know it was reckless, but it was you.  I couldn't lose you, especially not now."

"Your girl, huh," teased JJ wiping the tears from her eyes.

"My girl," Emily agreed.  "And no one disrespects my girl!  I'll get downright medieval on them."

JJ laughed, "Only you could joke after what you've been through.  You are one tough lady!"

"Aw, it was just a scratch." Emily joked.  A flash of pain crossed her face, removing the teasing smile.

JJ felt the pain as if it was her own.  She reached out and took Emily's hand gently in hers.

"Oh, Emily.  I can never repay you for what you did today, or for why you did it.  No one has ever cared for me that much.  But if it takes the rest of my life, I'm going to try."

JJ leaned forward and placed a tender kiss on Emily's lips, telling her in that simple gesture just how much it meant to her.

"I'm not going to leave you, Emily.  I'm staying until you can go back to D.C."  JJ, lying her cheek against Emily's, whispered to her.  "I am going to get you through this.  Get us through this.  I swear this to you, my love."

JJ felt Emily shake her head, and moved so she could look her full in the face.

"No.  Go home JJ." Emily rasped.  "This is not something you need to deal with.  You have a son to take care of, you don't need to be a nurse maid to... _this_."

Anger quickly flashed in JJ's eyes, "Oh, no you don't!  You are not going to push me away now.  So save your breath, girl!"

Frowning, Emily rasped, "Not...not trying to push you away.  Just don't want you to see this or babysit me."

As JJ was about to answer, the door opened and the team piled into the room.  One by one, each member stood next to Emily and offered their good wishes, or joked with her.  When it became apparent that they were tiring her out, Penelope suggested they leave and let Emily rest.

After the room had emptied out, JJ pulled a chair close to the bed and sat.  She stroked Emily's forehead as the brunette fell asleep, grateful that she was still here.  Sometime in the middle of the night, JJ was awakened by the sound of Emily moaning.  She lifted her head from where it had come to rest next to Emily and looked at her.  Emily seemed to be asleep, but was beginning to move around and frown.

Cupping Emily's face in her hand, JJ murmured to her, "Shhh, its ok baby.  You're safe now.  Go back to sleep, I'm here."

Emily opened her eyes a little and glanced at JJ, giving her a small smile.

"I told you I wasn't going anywhere." JJ said, stroking Emily's cheek.  "Sleep now, darling.  I'll be here in the morning."

Emily closed her eyes and JJ placed her hand lightly over hers.  Within minutes she too was asleep.

JJ stayed by Emily's bedside for the next 48 hours, leaving her side only to go to the bathroom or to make a call to the team.

When it was safe to move Emily, JJ rode in the helicopter with her back to Washington, holding her hand the entire way.  Grateful to all the powers that be, that Emily was still with her.

 

~~~~~


	7. Chapter 7

Two weeks after arriving at Georgetown, Emily had progressed enough for the doctors to discuss sending her home.  Their primary concern was the fact that Emily lived alone and was refusing the 24-hour attendant her mother had acquired.

"This is ridiculous," Emily fumed.  "I don't need or want a stranger in my home 24 hours a day!  I can take care of myself!"

The doctor shook his head, "No, Ms. Prentiss, you can't. It will take at least another six to eight weeks for the incisions to heal and you have multiple limitations on activities.  You are going to  need someone to help."

Standing next to Emily's bed, JJ spoke up.

"Emily, don't be so stubborn.  You can pretend all you want that this isn't serious, but it is.  And you need to put away that pride of yours and take the help." JJ calmly said.  "If nothing else, compromise."

"Compromise how?" Asked Emily."There are only two options here, and I don't like one of them."

Turning to the doctor, JJ asked, "What if she has an attendant during the day, and someone else stays with her in the evening?  Would that be ok?"

The doctor nodded yes.  Emily looked at JJ as if she had gone mad, "And who is going to do that?  I live alone remember?"

"Me," JJ stated.

"Oh, no you're not,"  Emily protested.  "You've spent too much time away from Henry as it is.  And you need to go back to work!"

"It's very simple, Emily." JJ explained.  " Henry and I will stay at your place until you are fully recovered. During the day, I will be at the BAU, and Henry at daycare.  At night I will be able to care for you both."

She held up her hand to stop any further argument from Emily.

"I already asked Hotch if I can be excused from any overnight assignments, and he agreed.  Henry is down for the night by seven, so it's not a problem," JJ clarified. 

"What are her restrictions?  And how long can we expect her recovery to take, before she can return to work."  JJ inquired of the doctor.

"Hey!" Emily yelled.  "Don't I get a say in this?"

Smiling, JJ replied, "No. You don't."

The doctor explained what Emily could expect and cautioned her that she couldn't do anything that would put a strain on her abdominal muscles.  She couldn't lift anything over 20 pounds, no driving for two weeks, and no sex for six to eight weeks.

Seeing the look of horror on Emily's face, caused JJ to laugh loudly.  "What's the problem?" she chuckled.

"Six to eight weeks!  How am I supposed to not..." complained Emily.  Realizing what she had said, she blushed furiously as JJ playfully slapped her arm.

That night JJ and Henry packed what they needed for the next two months, and moved into Emily's apartment.  She spent that night and the next day  getting everything ready for Emily's return. 

Emily's apartment was large, with two bedrooms and an office.  Her first order of business was to set up one of the bedrooms for her and Henry.  She had only been in Emily's apartment once before and had no occasion to look into the bedrooms.  Going to the first door, she looked in and judged by the size of the bed and the items in the room, that it must be Emily's bedroom.  Curiosity was eating at her, but she was determined to get Henry settled for the night before she snooped.

The second door yielded the spare bedroom.  Not much in it to see, just a double bed and a dresser.  This would be perfect for their needs, right now.  Henry could sleep in the bed with her for a few months.

 _"Not that I wouldn't rather sleep with Emily,"_   JJ thought.

Once she got Henry settled in for the night, she decided to see what she needed to pick up before Emily got home.  She opened the refrigerator and was not very surprised to find nothing but some very old fruit, a couple of take out containers for Chinese from who knows when, and three bottles of wine.

"Lord, she lives like a bachelor!" JJ said shaking her head.  "Doesn't she _ever_ cook?"  Taking out one of the bottles of wine, she smiled to herself. "Well, at least she has good taste in wine."

"OK, so first line of business tomorrow is to shop for groceries.  Get some real food in this house."

JJ walked around the kitchen, making a list, checking cabinets so she could get whatever else they needed.  She did a quick check in the rest of the apartment, checking for needed supplies before she moved to the master bedroom.

She entered the room slowly, as if she expected something to jump out at her, looking back over her shoulder.

Laughing at herself, JJ muttered,  "Damn, get a grip girl!  What are you expecting?  It's just a room, no whips or slings hanging from the ceiling, no bear traps...  It's because I know I shouldn't be doing this," she said to herself.

The room was nicely furnished with a cherry wood bedroom set, king-size bed and a overstuffed chair. Opening the closet door, JJ was surprised to see it was a large walk-in, lined with clothes and what looked like hundreds of pairs of shoes.

Laughing to herself JJ thought, _"Never knew you were a shoe-whore and a clothes-hound, Prentiss."_

JJ walked over to the dresser and reached for the knob of the drawer then stopped, _"Ok, that's enough, Jennifer.  No reason to get that damn nosey."_ JJ decided _.  "Room only needs a light dusting,  put on fresh sheets and it will be ready for Em."_

She stripped the bed, and allowed it to air out while she went to find a dusting cloth.  She dusted all of the dressers and remade the bed, and while starting to do the bedside table, she picked up a book lying there.  A picture fell out from between the pages and onto the floor.  She picked it up and started to reinsert it in the book, when she actually looked at it and gasped in surprise.

"It's me!" she exclaimed.

She turned the picture over and saw an inscription in Emily's hand: _Jennifer Jareau - 2005._

_"My God," JJ thinks amazed, "She's had this for five years!  I though she only became interested in me a few years ago."_

Shaking her head in wonder, she flipped through the pages of the book and found another picture, this one of her and Emily together. A cameo shot of the two of them laughing.  On the flip side was the inscription - Me and JJ - 2006 - with a smilie face drawn under the words.

 _"Who knew she had such a sentimental side to her?"_ JJ thought, smiling.  _"And a smilie face, how damn cute!"_

Lying down  on Emily's bed, JJ hugged the picture to her chest and felt such a warmth of emotions filling her, making her smile brightly.  When she got up to go into the other room with Henry, she took the photo with her, and fell asleep with it still in her hand.

She rose early the next day so she could get the groceries and Emily's special dietary needs, before she had to go pick up Emily.  She made all the necessary calls to confirm that the visiting nurse would arrive before she left to drop off Henry at daycare the next morning.  She put everything away and gave the apartment another quick check  before heading to the hospital to bring Emily home.

 _"God, I can't believe it was only three weeks ago, I thought I'd lost her forever_ ,"  JJ thinks as she drove to the  hospital. _"Who would have thought I would be on my way to bring her home so I can take care of her?"_

_****_


	8. Chapter 8

 

JJ arrived at the hospital and went straight to Emily's room.  Emily and her doctor were waiting, and as JJ entered she overheard the doctor reminding Emily that her injuries were very serious so she must take her recovery just as seriously.

"So make sure you follow all the contraindications that have been explained to you." clarified the doctor.  "No shortcuts, Ms. Prentiss, no matter how tempting!"

Emily rolled her eyes in disgust, then noticed JJ in the doorway. 

"Hey, JJ!" Emily exclaimed with a huge grin.  "Come to break me out of this joint?"

"Indeed I have,"  JJ replied, returning the grin.

On the ride back to Emily's apartment, she turned to JJ and stared at her for a moment.

"I can't believe you're actually here." Emily said with awe.  "You realize you don't have to do this, right?  I mean, you're not obligated or anything.  I don't want you to feel you _owe_ me."

When JJ stopped the car at a light, she turned to Emily, “I do owe you, Emily.  And there is nothing I can do that will ever repay you for what you did,” JJ responded, "but that's not why I'm doing this."

Looking into soft brown eyes, JJ continued, "I'm doing this because you're my friend.  And because...well, because I love you."  JJ leaned over and placed a soft kiss on Emily's lips.  " _And_ because I get to tell you what to do!"

Emily was grateful for the small joke to help hide the tears that were misting her eyes at JJ's words.

"So, where's that little midget of yours?"  Emily inquired, hoping to change the subject.  "Little small to be running the streets alone, isn't he?"

"Ha ha," JJ sneered.  "He's at daycare right now.  Once I get you all settled, I'll go pick him up."

Pulling up in front the apartment building, JJ helped Emily get out of the car.  Emily tried to mask the pain that shot through her, but JJ noticed and decided it was best to not mention it right now.

Once inside, JJ steered Emily towards the bedroom.  Emily cocked one eyebrow at her, "Ummm, I believe I was told none of that for eight weeks," she leered.

"Oh, you're just full of jokes, huh?"  JJ countered.  "Keep that up and it'll be longer than eight weeks, sweetie.  You're going to lay down and be still.  I'll go and fix you some lunch and you can take your pain meds."  Emily began to open her mouth to speak.  "No arguments!" JJ retorted.

"I wasn't going to argue."  Emily rejoined.  "I was going to say, I don't think I have any lunch stuff in the kitchen."

"Please. "  JJ said as she rose to go in the kitchen.  "You think this is my first rodeo?  The kitchen is fully stocked, with healthy choices I might add."

Emily snickered as JJ helped her lie down on the bed, “Of course they are.” When JJ gave her a glare, she held her hands up in front of her, “You wouldn’t hit me, I’m injured!” JJ rolled her eyes and shook her head as she turned and walked out of the bedroom grinning.

After JJ had brought Emily her lunch, she sat with her while she ate.  She felt that she could just sit there forever watching  this beautiful woman.

"Is it ok?"  JJ asked.

"Mmmm, delicious!" Emily responded.  "I didn't know you were such a good cook."

"Wow, I didn't know you were so easy to please!"  JJ responded.  "If you like that wait until you try dinner."

Finishing her meal, Emily placed the plate aside and looked at JJ.

"JJ?'

"Yeah?"

"Come here."

"Emily..." JJ warily replied.  "You know the limitations."

"Just come here JJ." Emily responded huskily.

JJ moved slightly up on the bed, careful not to bounce the mattress and hurt Emily.  "Emily..." she whispered.

Emily reached up and slid one hand gently behind JJ's neck, the other lightly cupping her cheek. She pulled her closer and touched her lips to JJ's.  Emily began to kiss her very gently, as if she wanted her lips to remember, never taking her eyes off of JJ's.

JJ moaned lightly, causing Emily's heart to skip a beat.  She pressed her lips more firmly against JJ's, lightly flicking her tongue against them.  JJ parted her lips and allowed her tongue to extend and meet Emily's.

When Emily gave a low moan, JJ placed one hand on the side of her face, and kissed her back passionately.  Emily moved her hand into JJ's hair, pulling her even closer.  For what seemed like hours, they kissed with renewed desire.  Tongues battling for dominance, as their breath came in ragged gasps.  Emily let one hand slide down JJ's arm slowly, then come up under her shirt, to caress her lower back. 

JJ's body responded on its own accord to the fiery desire she felt for this woman, her hand moving from the bed, where it was resting, to Emily's thigh.  She began to run her hand up Emily's thigh, to her hip, then up her side.  As it reached chest level, it came around to lightly cup Emily's breast, her thumb grazing across her nipple.

Both woman moaned at the contact, and Emily started to pull JJ down.  JJ's hand moved down to caress Emily's taunt stomach, when Emily grunted in pain.  JJ pulled away and sat up as if doused with a bucket of cold water.

"Oh God!"  JJ exclaimed. "I'm so sorry, Emily!  Oh shit!  I didn't mean to hurt you; I got so caught up in...in..."

Sucking in a breath, Emily replied, "It's ok, babe.  It's ok.  Got a little carried away myself."  Chuckling Emily joked, "Well, at least now I know what happens if I ignore doctors orders."

"Which is why that can't happen again, Em."  JJ whispered.

"Well, the kissing part didn't hurt."  Emily challenged.  "We can at least do that every now and then.  We just have to watch those wandering hands of yours."  Emily teased as she patted the side of the bed, a request for JJ to come back.

"We'll see," JJ laughed.  "But right now, I have to go pick up Henry from daycare.  Be back in a few minutes."

****

Returning about 15 minutes later, JJ came into the bedroom holding Henry.  The toddler was giggling and became still when he spied Emily on the bed.  He looked at her, then back at his mother.

"It's ok Henry."  JJ assured him.  "You remember Emily,  she's mommy's friend.  Say hello, honey."

Henry stared wide-eyed at Emily, then tucked his head into JJ's shoulder.  He peeked out for a moment, suddenly shy.  With his head still down. he slowly raised his hand and waved, a smile forming on his lips when she waved back.

"Oh JJ!" Emily declared.  "He looks just like you!  And he's gotten so big since the last time I saw him.  Can I hold him?"

"No way, Em," JJ answered.  "He weighs much more than 20 pounds."

"Well, just sit him on the bed next to me then," Emily responded.  "We need to get acquainted, right little guy?"

Hesitating for a moment, JJ wasn't sure this was a very good idea.  She knew how rambunctious her son could get and if he climbed onto Emily, he could seriously hurt her.

Sighing, JJ gave in.  "Okay, but just for a minute.  Henry? Want to go see Emily?"  When the child nodded yes, JJ cautioned, "Emily has a big boo-boo on her tummy, honey, so be real careful with her, ok?

Henry nodded again, his eyes wide and serious.  JJ lightly placed him on the bed next to Emily.  She looked at this gorgeous child, who so resembled the woman she loved.  Henry's big blue eyes stared into her brown ones, as if he was trying to decide if she was safe.  He glanced down at her stomach and pointed. 

"Boo-boo?"  the toddler asked.  "Huwt?"

"Boo-boo." Emily confirmed with a smile.  "Hurts just a little."

Henry crawled up slowly, back to looking into Emily's eyes.  He reached out one tiny hand and placed it on her cheek.  "Awww," he whispered.

Emily and JJ looked at each other, surprised and touched by Henry's empathy.  JJ's face lit up in a smile as she realized this might just work.

"Okay, Henry." JJ said.  "Mommy has to start dinner and you need a nap, little man.  Let's go."

"He can stay here." Emily said softly.  "You can put him down for a nap after you get dinner started. "

When JJ started to object, Emily stated, "It will give us time to get to know each other a little.  Right Henry?"  Henry, still staring at Emily, nodded.  "Go on, we'll be fine.  I'll call you if I need any help."

JJ hesitated, but decided to trust Emily.

JJ went into the kitchen and began to prepare the evening meal.  When everything was in the oven, she headed back to Emily's room to get Henry and put him down for a nap.

As she walked into the room, she saw a sight that almost moved her to tears.  Emily and Henry were both fast asleep.  Henry's little head resting on Emily's shoulder, her arm wrapped protectively around him.  She walked slowly over to the bed, never taking her eyes from that sweet tableau.  Instead of waking Henry up so she could move him to his bed, she slipped quietly into the bed next to them.  She laid on her side, placing her arm gently across Henry and Emily, her eyes beginning to well up.

As she lay holding the two most important people in her life, JJ whispered, "My two loves."

JJ finally had to wake the two sleeping beauties so that they could eat dinner.  She woke Emily first, not wanting to startle Henry and risk him hurting her.

"Em." She said in a low voice.  "Emily, honey.  Time for dinner."

Emily slowly opened her eyes, not sure where she was.  She looked around for a moment then focused on JJ's face. 

"Hey, you!" she smiled and mumbled.  "Is it time to get up already?  God, we didn't get much sleep last night, did we?"

Confused for a moment, JJ realized that Emily thought they were still in the hotel in Mana.  She was about to say something when she saw Emily's eyes dim.

"Oh, yeah,"  Emily sighed, turning away from JJ.

When she turned her head, she noticed for the first time, the small figure lying in her arms.  Looking at Henry, his small fist under his chin, snuggled into her side, her face smoothed into a peaceful mask.

Looking up at JJ, Emily whispered, "Oh, JJ.  Look at him."

JJ smiled and reached up to run her hand softly down the side of Emily's face.

"Looks like you have a fan, baby.   Nice to see my son has inherited my good taste."  JJ teased.  "I'll let you wake him while I get dinner on the table.  Can you sit at the table to eat or will that be painful?"

Emily nodded yes, but had not taken her eyes off of Henry.  Not aware of the wondering smile that was plastered to her face.

Emily softly kissed the top of Henry’s head and whispered, “Hey little buddy, time to get up.”

Henry moaned then rubbed his fist into his eyes before blinking up at her. A small smile formed on his lips as he sat up. “Hi,” he said softly. “You sowf.”  And his small smile grew into a blinding grin.

Emily laughed, “Soft huh?”

Henry nodded, “Wike Piwwo. Nice.” He looked around with his big blue eyes then back up at Emily, “Where Mommy?”

“Well let’s go see little buddy. I think I hear her in the other room.”  Emily got up carefully and held her hand out to Henry. “Can you jump down from there if I hold your hand?”  Henry nodded and he squeezed her hand and jumped off the bed giggling like that was the most exciting thing he had done in his entire life.

JJ looked up surprised to see the two of them walking into the kitchen together, hand in hand. “Emily Prentiss, tell me you did not lift that child off the bed.”

Before Emily could say a word, Henry launched into an excited, long winded story of his flight from the dizzying heights of her king size bed making JJ laugh.  She looked at Emily who just blushed and shrugged, “Kid thinks I’m as soft as a pillow. How about that?”

JJ just smirked and kissed Emily on the cheek. “Told you he had good taste.”

 Dinner finished, JJ asked if Emily would mind sitting with Henry while she cleaned up.  "Just to keep him out of trouble.  He can be a terror, if you don't keep an eye on him."

As she busied herself cleaning up, she found herself stopping to watch the interaction between her son and her lover.  Emily was talking to Henry, showing him things, tickling him until he was gasping for breath from laughing.  JJ allowed herself a moment of fantasy, where they were just one happy family. Henry was not just her son, but their son.  The thought made her smile, but also brought tears to her eyes.

 _"Maybe someday."_ JJ thought.  She joined the two of them, laughing and playing until it was Henry’s bedtime.  "Okay little guy, time to get ready for bed." 

"I can take him."  Emily said, looking hopefully at JJ.  "You have to be beat."

"Nah, I appreciate it, Em," JJ replied, smiling at her.  "But he's too heavy for you to lift into bed."  When she saw Emily's smile slip, she quickly added, "Why don't you come with us, and you can help me  tuck him in if you'd like"

Smiling, Emily seized on the suggestion.  "Sure, I can give you a hand if you’d like."

After JJ had gotten Henry into his Pjs and put in bed, each woman stood on opposite sides of the bed.  True to her word, JJ had Emily pull up one side of the blanket while she did the other, and together they tucked him into bed.  After JJ had leaned down to kiss her son goodnight, he looked at Emily and held out his arms to her.  Emily gave an uncertain look at JJ, not sure what she was expected to do.

"It's ok.  He wants a goodnight kiss from you," whispered JJ. 

Emily looked a little skeptical, but carefully bent down towards Henry.  She gave him a kiss on his cheek and he wrapped his arms around her neck, hugging her tight.  For a second, Emily froze, then hugged the little boy back, giving him another kiss on the top of his head. 

As they were leaving the bedroom, JJ noticed tears in Emily's eyes.  She reached out and took her hand, giving it a little squeeze. 

"I think he likes you."  JJ stated.  Emily just smiled, pleased with the remark.

"Time to get you to bed too, young lady."  JJ declared.

"I thought you'd never ask!" Emily said playfully.

JJ reached out, smiling, took Emily's hand in her own, and walked with her into the bedroom. 

"Do you need help getting undressed?"  JJ asked, then saw the expression on Emily's face and laughed.  "You know what I mean!"

Giving a big theatrical sigh, Emily replied, "Nah, I can do it myself.   Could you just hang around for a bit though?  I'm not really ready to...well, I would appreciate the company."

JJ nodded, and sat on the edge of the bed to wait.  She expected Emily to head into the bathroom to change and was surprised when the brunette started to strip out of her clothing right there.

"Ummm, let me give you some privacy."  JJ mumbled, getting up from the bed. " Call me when you're done."

"Why?"  Emily asked, genuinely perplexed.  "It's not like you haven't seen me naked already."

Blushing, JJ sat back down and tried not to stare.  She heard Emily give a soft laugh, and just blushed harder.  When the older woman was done dressing for bed, she got in and motioned for JJ to join her.

"Emily..."  JJ asserted.  "You know we can't...no matter how much I want to."

"Just come lie with me." Emily explained. " Just for a little while, please.  Nothing else, just lie here and talk, ok?"

Hesitating for just a moment, JJ slipped into the bed next to Emily.  They moved their heads close together so they could talk quietly and not wake Henry.  The two women talked about little nothings for a while.  Emily asked about work and the team, questions about Henry and anything else she could think of to prolong the blonde's visit.

"I'm sorry, JJ."  Emily suddenly declared.

"Sorry for what?"

"Sorry, this had to happen."  Sighing, Emily looked into the blue eyes of the woman she'd loved for so long.  "I so hoped that when that case was over, we could take some time to find out what we both wanted from this.  I never wanted you to have to be  nursemaid to me.  I never wanted you to see me as weak and vulnerable, either.  I wanted to show you that I could take care of you, you and Henry."

"Oh Emily,” JJ sighed.  "None of this was your fault.  You didn't plan for it to happen.  I should be apologizing to you.  If it wasn't for me, you never would've been shot!"

Rolling on her side, JJ carefully took Emily in her arms.  "I _want_ to be here for you, to take care of you.  Don't you understand that?"  Taking Emily's face in her hands, she made the brunette look at her.  "I _need_ to be here with you," she said softly.  "When I thought that I could actually lose you forever, I didn't know if I could stand it!   All I thought of was how stupid I had been, how cruel.  And all the wasted time.  Time I could have spent loving you."

Leaning up on her elbow, JJ looked down at Emily.  "So much wasted time.  Time I...we can never get back."  Leaning forward, she placed a soft kiss on Emily's mouth, lingering for a moment to enjoy the softness of her lips.  "I've been given a second chance, my love.  And I won't let it go to waste, I promise you that.  When you're healthy again, we'll start all over.  We'll go away, just the two of us.  And  we will explore all of these feelings, desires, expectations and each other."

JJ leaned back in for another kiss, just as soft and gentle as the first.  Hoping her words had gotten through to this woman.  The kiss lingered a little longer, and as soon as JJ pulled away, she returned to those soft lips again and again.  Emily brought her hand up and behind JJ's neck, holding her to her lips, as the kiss deepened.  Soon, the kiss was passionate and intense, both forgetting their promise to _just_ talk.

Using all of her will power, JJ pulled away from Emily's lips.  Looking down into the eyes of her lover, she saw lust and desire burning from within.  She so wanted to give in to Emily.  She wanted her just as badly, but knew she had to be the strong and sensible one now.

"Oh, God," JJ moaned as she pulled away from Emily's embrace.  "It's going to be a long eight weeks!"  As she rose off of the bed, she heard Emily say in a husky voice, "Stay."

"Not a good idea."  JJ uttered.  "I'm not sure I can trust myself.  You need to get some rest, darling.  I'll come in and see you before I leave for work in the morning."

****


	9. Chapter 9

It seemed to JJ that it took forever for her to fall asleep, but she finally did, curled next to her son.  Hours later she was awaken from a deep sleep by a cry of, "Noooo!  JJ!" and a grunt of pain.  Jumping out of bed she raced to Emily's room to find the brunette asleep, but in the throes of a nightmare.

"Emily!"  She called to her.  "Wake up, baby, your having a bad dream.  Come on, Sweetie, wake up."

Emily jolted awake with a gasp, followed by a shout of pain.  JJ grabbed her shoulders to keep her from sitting up any further, telling her it was alright.  She was safe now.

"Oh, God, JJ!"  Emily sobbed.  "I was too slow!  I was too slow!"

JJ crawled into the bed beside Emily and pulled her into her arms. "Shhh, baby.  It's alright.  I'm right here.  I'm fine.  You weren't too slow, baby.  You weren't.  It's just a bad dream that's all, just a bad dream."

Emily clutched to JJ, sobbing heavily.  Between sobs she told JJ, how she had not moved fast enough.  She reacted to slowly and she had been shot in the chest.  "I tried to stop the bleeding, I tried!"  Emily wailed.  "But I lost you!  Oh, God, I lost you!"

Stroking her lover's hair, JJ murmured over and over that it was just a dream, that Emily had in fact saved her life.  She told her that she was safe now, safe in her own bed.  Emily's sobs began to slow but she did not release her hold on JJ.

"Emily, my _poor_ baby." JJ cooed into her ear.  "Do you have that dream a lot?"  She felt Emily nod yes against her chest, "Every night?"  Again the nod yes. 

Tears stung JJ's eyes, as she realized not only had Emily suffered physically, but was still suffering mentally.  "Oh sweetheart, I'm _so_ sorry.  Will it help if I stay and hold you?  I'll try to hold back the nightmares for you."

She lay there and continued to stroke Emily's hair, until finally the brunette fell back asleep.  Instead of getting up and returning to her room, she simply tightened her hold and closed her eyes, falling quickly asleep.

****

The events of that first night had become a pattern for the three of them.  Emily faithfully helped tuck Henry into bed at night, and JJ held the brunette while she slept, keeping her nightmares at bay.  After a week, JJ moved her things into Emily's room, no longer even trying to pretend that this was not where she wanted to be.

Temptation was still a problem.  They had silently agreed that kissing was okay, and every night, JJ had to force herself to not try to make love to Emily.  She was beginning to think she would lose her mind before the eight weeks were up.

Hotch stayed true to his word, and never took JJ on the overnight cases, but there were still times she had to stay late with Garcia to help remotely.  On those occasions, she would arrange for one of the mothers at the daycare to pick up Henry, and she would get him on her way home.

One night when she had to work late, she couldn't find anyone to take Henry for her.  In desperation she called Emily.

"Em, I'm stuck here and can't get anyone to pick up Henry.  Do you think you could ask the attendant to go get him for me?  I can call the daycare center to let them know she's coming."

"I don't see why that should be a problem."  Emily replied. "I'm just not sure if she can stay until you get home though."

Sighing, JJ said, "Tell her I'll pay her overtime myself, if she can do it.  I don't want you to worry about dealing with Henry by yourself.  You're still not strong enough."

"JJ, it's been six weeks,"  Emily responded defensively.  "I'm pretty sure I can feed him and keep him entertained until you get home."

"Just ask her ok?  I'll try not to be too late."

"Fine."  Emily said.  "I'll ask her to go get him now, it's only an hour earlier than usual."

JJ arrived home three hours past her normal time.  When she opened the door to the apartment, she heard her son's squeals of laughter.

"I'm home!"  she called out.

Henry can rushing from the bedroom, yelling "Mommy!" at the top of his lungs.  He launched himself at her legs and hugged her.

"Mommy, mommy"  he babbled.  "Em-mi made me dawgs!  Me 'n Em-mi play and watch cawtoons.  Em-mi  can do twicks, mommy!"

"Whoa there, big fella!"  JJ said laughing, bending down to pick up her excited son. "Slow down.  Mommy is having a hard time following all that.  Who's Em-mi? Is that your name for the attendant?"

Just them, Emily walked in from the bedroom.

Henry loudly screeched, wiggling from JJ's arms and running over to Emily "Em-mi!!!  Em-mi!"

JJ looked at Emily with one eyebrow cocked, "Em-mi?  Umm, where's your attendant?"

Blushing, Emily shrugged.  "He has some trouble saying my name.  It comes out Em-mi.  What can I say?  Oh, and she couldn't stay past 4."  Seeing the look on JJ's face, Emily quickly added, "It wasn't a problem, JJ.  Really.  Even I can cook a hot dog and boxed macaroni and cheese.  And I never picked him up, I swear."

Watching her son dance around with excitement, JJ just couldn't be angry.

"As long as he was no trouble.  And you didn't do anything to hurt yourself, Em _-mi_ " she said laughing. "Come on buddy, time to get you cleaned up and in bed.  It's late"

JJ picked her son up again, and he looked at her.  "Em-mi come too?"

"She'll be in to tuck you into bed as always, okay?"

Henry gave her a serious look and whispered in her ear, "Mommy?  I wuv Em-mi."

JJ looked at Emily and was so overcome with love for this amazing person.  She could see that Emily truly loved Henry, and would never deny him anything.

 "Me too sweetheart, Me too."

 

****


	10. Chapter 10

As time passed, Emily had begun to wonder what would happen when she was healthy enough to return to work.  JJ had only agreed to stay until Emily was on her feet again.  They never talked about what would happen after that, and JJ hadn't moved anymore of her things into Emily's apartment.

 _"I don't even know how to bring it up?"_ Emily thought nervously _.  "We've never even had a chance to talk about what all this means, let alone if she's ready to make a huge jump like that.  Hell, it's been two months since we've even been alone together!"_

 She had a follow-up appointment with her doctor coming up in a few days, and she would find out if she would be released to work again.  She knew time was growing short and she had to do something.

Emily reached for her cell phone and hit the speed dial for the only person she knew who could, and would help, at a moment's notice.

After two rings, Emily was greeted by "Penelope Garcia's House of 'How May I Save Your Ass Today?"

Laughing, Emily replied, "As only you can, my Goddess."

"Emily!" Garcia squealed into the phone.  "How is the BAU's sexiest defender of all things fair and blonde?"  She could hear Emily choked back a laugh, and she smiled.  "Oh, was that a secret, you sly devil you?"

"Ummm, not sure what you mean, Garcia."  Emily sputtered.

"Sure you don't!"  Garcia laughed.  "So you have nothing to do with my best friend beaming like there's a thousand watt bulb shoved up her ass, huh?  _Please!_ Am I not the all knowing Oracle of Quantico?"

"Okay, Okay," Emily confessed.  "I would like to think I had something to do with that. But that's all I have to say about that."

"Fine," Garcia responded.  "I am currently working on breaking down the princess and she will spill all!"

"Penelope, I need your help.  I just hope you can do it."

"Is there anything I _can't_ do?" Garcia huffed.  "Speak oh sexy one, and the Oracle will listen."

Emily began to explain to Garcia what she needed her to do and why she needed it.

Garcia was quiet for just a second, then asked, "Emily I need to know something first.  Is this for real or for now?   You know what can happen, right?  And what comes with that?"

Smiling, Emily simply replied, " For real, yes and yes."

Thanking Garcia profusely when she agreed to help, Emily hung up and immediately dialed another number.

****


	11. Chapter 11

Emily sat alone in the doctor's office.  She had told JJ her appointment wasn't until the next day.  She didn't want her here if the news was not good.

The doctor walked in and Emily started peppering him with questions.  Running them off, as if she was reading from a list, talking so fast, he didn't have a chance to answer one, before she asked the next.

"Well?" she impatiently asked.

The doctor looked at her with a smile, "Getting cabin fever, Ms. Prentiss?   I'll try to answer all those that I understood.  If I miss any, I'm sure you will ask them again.  Yes, your incision has healed beautifully, and the resulting scars should be small.  Yes, you are now cleared to lift over 20 pounds, but if you feel strained, don't.  You will be cleared to return to work on Monday, unless you want me to push it back on the form.  Did I get everything vital?"

"You missed one."

Chuckling, the doctor replied, "Oh, yes.  The real question, eh?  There should be no problem, as long as you don't get too _creative_.  If the act is, ummm...overly enthusiastic, you may feel some slight pain, but no more than you would have after too many sit-ups."

Emily jumped up and hugged the doctor and thanked him for everything.  Now to start her plan.

When she got back to the apartment, she rushed around gathering the things she needed, and stashed them in the closet so JJ wouldn't see them.  She then went into the kitchen to prepare dinner for JJ and Henry.  She knew JJ thought she couldn't cook, but she could.  She just never felt she had a reason to go to all the trouble for just herself.

JJ walked into the apartment a few hours later, Henry in tow.  She stopped as soon as she closed the door and sniffed the air.

 _"Wow, something sure smells good!"_   She thought.

Following her nose into the kitchen, she was surprised to see Emily pulling something out of the oven, a chilled bottled of wine was open on the counter being allowed to breath.  The table was set for three, with two wineglasses and a small tumbler.

"Emily?  What's going on?"

Looking up at the sound of the blonde's voice, Emily's face broke into a wide smile.

"Hey, your home!  She rushed over and kissed JJ on the lips and ruffled Henry's hair.  "Hey, little buddy!  I decided to cook dinner for us tonight."

Giving her a stunned look, JJ stammered out "Co-Cook? You know how to cook?"

"Well, I guess we'll see, won't we."  Emily laughed.  "Hey, Henry.  Why don't you go get washed up for dinner, okay?"

Nodding, the little boy ran out the room.  Emily put her arms around JJ's waist and pulled her close.  JJ was still giving her a look that said she thought a mental breakdown had to be the answer to this strange behavior.

Emily kissed JJ, and smiled.  "No, I have not lost my mind, dear.  I thought we could celebrate tonight.  I saw the doctor today and he gave me the green light to go back to work.  Seems I'm as healthy as a horse again.  All my restrictions have been lifted and I'll have nothing but a few scars as a reminder."

"You saw the doctor?"  JJ said, surprised.  "I thought it was tomorrow, and I was going with you.  Why would  you go without me?"

Surprised to see hurt in JJ's eyes, Emily pulled her tighter.  "No, it wasn't like that.  It wasn't because I didn't _want_ you there, I did.  I was afraid it would be bad news and...I wanted to surprise you if it was good.  I was stupid, wasn't I?"

"Yes, you were."  JJ admitted.  "But also very sweet.  Baby, I'm so glad the news was good, I really am.  I guess I thought you still needed me.  I thought you might want me to...oh I don't know, hold your hand or something.  Sorry I underestimated you.  Guess I was getting used to taking care of you."

Emily softly touched JJ's face, "I do still need you, honey.  I like you taking care of me.  I just...I want you to hold my hand but as we stand together not so you can help me up.  Does that make sense?"

Just as JJ was about to answer, Henry came running in saying he was hungry. 

"Belly talkin', Emmi."

"Coming right up, little man!"  Emily said, glancing at JJ as she moved to put dinner on the table.

Reaching out, JJ grasped Emily's hand.  "It does make sense.  Thank you for saying that.  Later, will you tell me everything he said?"

Emily smiled and nodded yes, then shooed her to the table so they could eat.

After dinner was over, and everything cleared away, the three of them sat together in the living room.  Emily and JJ drinking wine and talking about nothing,  as they watched Henry play on the floor.   JJ felt a small pain in her heart as she realized what Emily's recovery could mean.  She felt that they had begun to build a little family for themselves, but she knew the original plan was for her to stay only until Emily was better.  No promises were ever made, no guarantees given of it ever being more than it was. She had allowed herself to slip into a comfortable existence with Emily and her son with no reason or right to think it would continue.  She still had a few days to figure out how to explain to Henry that they were going back home to their little apartment. 

After both women had tucked Henry in for the night, they moved into the bedroom so they could talk without disturbing him.

"The doc says I can lift all of my restrictions." Emily explained to JJ.  "I can even go back to work on Monday.  God, will I be glad to do that!  I like time off as much as the next person but almost three months?  I'll just be happy to get my life back to normal and I bet you will be too, huh?"

"Yeah, I guess."  JJ mumbled, staring straight ahead so Emily couldn't read the pain in her eyes.

"JJ?"  Emily said quietly.  "Can I ask you something?"

"Sure."

"Well, I want to do something for you." Emily explained.  "You've done so much for me these past months.  I know it couldn't have been easy, working full time, taking care of Henry, putting up with me.  You deserve a break, some time off, ya know?"

"Emily, it wasn't any bother."  JJ protested.  "I told you why I did this, the day you came home.  I don't need you to do anything special for me, really I don't."

"I know, hon.  But I want to.  And it's not just for you, it's for us."  Emily explained.  "We never had any real chance to be together.  Just the two of us.  There is so much we never discussed, never planned.  And once I start back to work, it will just be harder to get time alone with you."

When JJ started to say something, Emily placed her finger over her lips.  "Shhh, just hear me out, ok?  Everything is planned.  I took the liberty of asking Hotch to give you tomorrow off."  JJ's eyes widen in shock at her statement, but again Emily jumped in before she could say anything. 

"I know, I know.  I probably shouldn't have taken that liberty, but I needed to be sure you had the day.  Hotch was very cool about it.  He said you were looking stressed and tired, so maybe it was best you had a few days to rest.  I asked Garcia if she could watch Henry for a few days.  He loves her, she adores him, so he won't freak about staying with her.  I booked us a hotel in Virginia Beach for the weekend, starting tomorrow.  It's not so far, that you can't get back quickly if Henry needs you.  And it's far enough away that you  can forget work for a few days.  You don't have to do anything, just go for the ride.  I even packed our bags already."

Looking at JJ's stunned expression, Emily was starting to worry.  She had said nothing after she said the part about talking to Hotch.

"JJ?  So what do you think?  Will you let me take you away?"  Emily quietly asked.

JJ didn't answer right away, she couldn't.  She was stunned by all of the planning Emily had put into this idea of hers.  She had thought of everything, from who Henry would be comfortable with to packing her bags.  No one had ever gone through that much trouble just to do something for her!

"I don't know what to say."  JJ gasped.  "Jees, Em.  I don't think I deserve all of this."

"You deserve more." Emily whispered.

Giving Emily a quizzical look, her eyebrows raised, JJ asked, " _All_ of your limitations have been lifted?"  She gave Emily a leering smile when she just nodded her head yes with a grin.  "Well...I guess a few days away _could_ be relaxing.  Okay, let's do it!  When do we leave?"

Laughing with joy, Emily threw her arms around JJ and kissed her hard on the mouth.  "Pen will be here at ten to pick up Henry, then we're outta here!"

Pulling Emily back into another kiss, JJ smiled.  She didn't really want to wait until tomorrow to try out those lifted restrictions, but she knew it would be best.

"You know, Em,"  JJ murmured.  "We have a lot of time to make up for.  I never thought time could move as slow as it has these past eight weeks."  Seeing Emily's eyes darken with desire, understanding exactly what JJ meant, was almost more than she could stand.  "How about we just hold each other tonight, then when we don't have to worry about the noise, we make up for it?"

"Exactly what I was thinking."  Emily growled, and pulled her in for another long sensuous kiss.

****


	12. Chapter 12

Penelope stood there grinning at the two women when she had arrived to pick up Henry as promised.  Emily didn't trust that smile, knowing Garcia as she did, so she made a hasty if obvious retreat to avoid answering any questions.

"I'll go get Henry, you guy sit and have some coffee."  Emily quickly said.  "I'll make sure he has everything, be right back."

JJ watched as Emily quickly made her exist and laughed.

"Was it something I said?"  Garcia laughed.

"Or something she expected you to say."  JJ retorted.

"Well,"  Garcia began,  "Since you brought it up.  Umm, what exactly is going on here, Miss Jennifer?  And don't you dare say nothing!  I've been real patient with you girlfriend, the time is coming to spill all!"

"Yeah, you've shown remarkable patience, Pen."  JJ agreed sarcastically, beginning to blush.  "I really don't know what to say.  I'm not exactly sure where this is going, but it's going _somewhere_."  Garcia gave her that- _Oh, come on I'm not stupid_ \- look, making JJ laugh.  "Guess I can't avoid this, huh?  All right.  I told Emily how I felt about her when we were in Mena.  Okay! Okay!  I did more than just _tell_ her.  Anyway...I think I've fallen in love with her Pen!  I know how she feels about me, but circumstances are changing again and I don't know what that will mean."

Squealing, Garcia threw her arms around JJ.  "It's about frikking time!  God, I was getting so tired of watching you two make _goo-goo eyes_ at each other whenever the other one wasn't looking!  All I could think was; _will you_ _just make out already!"_

Placing her hand against her best friend’s cheek, Garcia continued.  " Ya know I love you both, right?  You love her, none of this _think_ crap.  _Everybody_ knows she loves you.  So there is no problem, sweetie.  Stop worrying so much JJ, just go away with that incredibly sexy woman and have a ball!"

JJ hugged Penelope tightly, whispering, "Thank you!" into her ear.

"All set!"  Emily announced as she and Henry came back into the room. 

Scooping down and picking the toddler up, JJ hugged him and gave him a kiss.  "You be good for Aunt Penelope, ok?  And mommy will be home in no time."

"Em-mi too?"  Henry asked.

Emily walked over and kiss him on the cheek.  "Em-mi too."

Once they were on the road, Emily declared, "Alone at last!"

"It wasn't that bad was it?"  JJ asked, laughing.

"Baby, you know I love that boy of yours. But sometimes a girl just wants to be alone with her honey."  Emily joked back.

"Well, we have three days to be as alone as we want to be."  JJ remarked.

"Yes we do."  Emily agreed.  "Yes we do."

****


	13. Chapter 13

Pulling up in front of the Cavalier Hotel, JJlooked out at the sprawling 18 acres of property, and her jaw dropped.

"My Lord, Emily!"  JJ exclaimed.  "This place is beautiful!"

Smiling, Emily began to recite a brief history of the hotel, "It's the oldest hotel in Virginia Beach.  Seven Presidents have slept here over its history, including Kennedy, Johnson and Nixon.  The original Cavalier is up on the hill, it was built in 1927 and..."

"Okay , Reid!"  JJ laughed.  "Now either you've stayed her before or you did your research before we came.  Which is it?"

Blushing, Emily admitted that she had been here before as a child with her parents, "There wasn't much for me to do, so I walked around and talked to people and learned the stories.  Okay, I get the hint, let's go in."

As Emily went to check them in, JJ stood in the main hall, mouth agape, amazed at the opulence of the hotel.

Emily walked over to her, smiling at the look on her face.  "All ready, hon.  We've got a view of the ocean from our room, you'll love it!"

Laughing at the expression on JJ's face, she reached down and took her hand, leading her to the elevator.  Getting off on their floor, JJ looked around like a child, entranced by everything she saw. Chuckling as she unlocked the hotel room's door, Emily said, "Well, here we are, love."

"Good Lord, Em!" JJ exclaimed.  "This is bigger than my whole apartment!"  Walking through the room , JJ stared, stunned at the large living room, 42 inch plasma TV, marble bathroom with a Jacuzzi tub that could easily seat six people, two balconies, each with a stunning view of the ocean, and a separate area that housed the bedroom with a Hollywood king-size bed.  "This isn't a hotel room, it's a small house!  This must have cost a fortune!  Emily, have you completely lost your mind?"

Shrugging, Emily replied, "It wasn't that expensive.  Plus they gave me  a discount.  Guess they think I can get my Mother to stay here again with all of her entourage."  Stepping over to JJ, pulling her into her arms, she said quietly, "Plus it's our first time away together.  I wanted it to be special and you should have the best."

"No, no, no.  Call the front desk right now, and tell them we want to move to a smaller room.  This is just too much Emily!  I can't let you do this..."

Emily stopped her objections by pulling her close and kissing her.  JJ started to pull away, still annoyed, then melted into the kiss.  She raised her arms, and placed them around Emily's neck, tangling her hands into her beautiful dark tresses.  Emily moaned at JJ's reaction, giving JJ an opening to push her tongue into Emily's mouth.  They stood there kissing for what seemed like hours, teeth nibbling on soft lips, tongues dancing together, hands roaming freely, and breaths coming fast and harsh.

The need for oxygen finally became too great and the kiss broke, but the two women stayed in each other's arms.  Emily dropped her head to JJ's neck and began to kiss and nibble her way up to her jaw.  JJ panted into Emily's ear, "Do you have _any_ idea what you do to me, Emily Prentiss?"

Continuing her kissing and exploration of JJ's neck, Emily spoke against her skin, "Mmmm, well, you're skin is flushed, starting to perspire, breath ragged, and your heart rate is increasing.  Perhaps making you _nervous?"_   Moving her hands up JJ's sides and across her chest, she cup one of JJ's breast, sliding her thumb over the nipple, "Mmmm, nipples responsive and..."  She moved her hand down JJ's body, now cupping her center, "suspicious dampening of crotch.  My profile leads me to say...turning you on?"

Her head thrown back, JJ puffed out, "God, _yes!_ You always do. You always did.  Now, at the office, with  your deep plunging shirts, sitting at your desk, concentrating on something and when...when you wear your Kevlar.  Jesus, no one should look that hot in body armor...and those _damn_ boxers...mmm Emily!"

She grabbed Emily's face and kissed her hard again, more frenzied with each passing moment.  Her hands had begun to pull at Emily's shirt, trying to get it off of her as quickly as possible, needing to touch skin.  Emily claimed her hands, stilling them.  She brought them up to her lips, kissed her palms and gently sucked at her wrist.  "Slow down, baby.  We have three days.  I want to take my time with you, explore you, every inch of you."

JJ growled deep in her throat, "I've already waited _eight weeks_! Eight weeks of lying next to you but not being able to touch you, to feel you melt under my hand. Not being able to enter you, to taste you.  Eight weeks of _blasted_ cold showers! I don't want to...I _can't_ wait any longer!"

" I want to make love to you Emily.  I want you to make love to me.  Slowly, tenderly for hours and hours." JJ continued more gently. "But right now?  Right now, I want you to...to... _Jesus!"_ Wrenching her hands from Emily's grip, she reversed and grabbed Emily's and thrust them forcibly between her legs.  With a deep groan, she hissed, "I need you to _fuck_ - _me- now_!"

Holding Emily's hand tight to her center, JJ pressed hard, eliciting a moan from herself.  Emily's eyes darkened with lust, and pulled JJ roughly to her.  She kissed her, forcing her tongue into JJ's mouth, while she roughly thrust her hand up, pressing and rubbing against JJ.   

Reaching down, JJ pulled forcefully on the button of her pants, popping it off.  She yanked down the zipper, grabbed Emily's hand and thrust it into her pants.  The sensation of having her woman finally touch her, tore a cry from her throat.  Emily, her eyes unfocused with this onslaught of emotions, ran her fingers through JJ's wetness.  Moaning into JJ's mouth, she quickly shoved her two fingers deep into her center.  JJ's head flew back and she cried out again, her body rocking with the short, hard thrusts of her lover. 

Emily latched her mouth onto her exposed throat and began to suck hard while she pressed the ball of her palm against JJ's clit and the blonde's body tightened up, becoming rigid as the quick and sudden orgasm hit her.  " _Oh, shiiittt!"_ JJ growled.  Her head falling forward onto Emily's shoulder.  The brunette held on tight, to keep her on her feet, waiting for the spasms to pass.

When she was finally able to speak, she purred into Emily's ear, "That was amazing, lover!  But I want... _more_ , baby.  I really need to touch you, to feel you." 

Emily, her eyes still glazed with lust, grabbed her and lifted her up.  JJ instinctively wrapped her legs around Emily's waist and started to kiss her.  Emily began to move across the room, JJ in her arms, and headed towards the bedroom.

Shocked, JJ squeaked, "Baby, don't!   You'll hurt yourself!"

Emily just looked into her eyes, and kissed her again as she ignored her words of caution. 

In the bedroom, she gently lowered JJ to her feet and looked at her for a long moment; her hair in disarray, skin flushed and lips swollen from kissing. Emily’s eye roamed down and over the snug black slacks that hugged every curve like a lover's embrace, then up the white shirt, with its top buttons undone just enough to let her lacy bra peek out.  "JJ..." Emily hissed.  "My beautiful, sexy, JJ."

JJ slowly reached up and delicately caressed Emily's parted lips with her thumb, a small sexy smile on her lips.  "I could kiss these all night." JJ whispered.  "All day, all night, forever."

She reached with a trembling hand, to slowly start undressing the slightly taller woman.  Never breaking her contact with Emily's eyes.

Emily reached up and stilled her hand as it came into contact with her shirt.  At JJ's quizzical look, Emily shook her head no.  She began to run her fingertips up the skin of JJ's arm, leaving goose bumps in her wake.

Desire evident in her voice, Emily rasped, "Let me, Jay, let me love you.  I've been waiting so long for this too.  Let me have this moment, please?"

Totally undone by Emily's earnest plea, all JJ could do was nod yes.  Emily slowly unbuttoned JJ's shirt, pausing to kiss what the parting clothes revealed.  She placed kisses down her stomach, swirling her tongue in JJ's belly button, making the younger woman hiss.

Next were the slacks.  Already unbuttoned and unzipped, she slowly tracing the pale skin as the pants fell away, followed by her silk panties.  JJ felt her legs tremble and threaten to give way, as desire rushed through her.   JJ braced her hands on Emily's shoulders, as she lifted each foot, to remove her shoes and pants.

Standing up, Emily reached around JJ, pulling her close, as she undid the hooks on her bra.  Sliding it slowly off her shoulders, while starring into her crystal blue eyes.

Emily stood back so she could fully take in the woman standing before her.  She allowed her eyes to caress the blonde's body, her trembling hands trailing softly behind. When she looked again into JJ's eyes, the blonde was awed by the look of lust and love that was in Emily's eyes.

"So beautiful.  So damn beautiful!"  Emily whispered.

Emily pulled JJ's naked body into her arms. JJ slid her hands between them, unbuttoning the brunette’s blouse, pushing it off her shoulders. Just as smoothly, she freed Emily from her bra. Reaching down, she unbuttoned her pants, letting them fall to the floor.  The same was done with her panties, and Emily stepped out of the pile at her feet, never taking her eyes from JJ's.  JJ moved back into the close embrace, the feel of heated flesh against flesh, melting together with no barriers, undid them both completely.   Neither could continue the gentle and slow actions any longer.

The two of them fell together on the bed, locked in a kiss.  Emily holding JJ tightly, so she would end up on top, straddling her.  She pulled back for a moment, gazing down at the woman beneath her.  She gripped JJ's arms and pulled them above her head in a gentle restraint.   Emily bent down, her hair trailing across JJ's chest as she took one rigid, aching nipple into the wet warmth of her mouth.

A loud moan was ripped from JJ's throat as the tip was lapped by Emily's tongue, before moving to the other breasts to repeat these actions.  JJ arched into the sensation, pleading softly to be allowed to touch her lover.  She moaned quietly when Emily released her hands and she was able to slide them  down the heated curves of her body.

Straightening, so she now lay prone along JJ's body. Emily gently began to stroke her inner thigh, encouraging her to spread her legs so she could settle between them.  Taking her time, teasing her , Emily planted tender, loving kisses across the swell of JJ's breasts, down her ribs and across her belly.

Everything for JJ narrowed to the sensation of Emily's touch, as the older woman licked, nipped, then blew cool breath on her heated flesh.  Emily continued to move lower, teasing the flesh at her hips, coming close to where JJ craved her to be, then changed course and began to nibble at the soft skin of her inner thighs.

All of this was driving JJ wild, as she groaned in frustration.  She could feel Emily smile against her skin, enjoying torturing the blonde.  She was about to voice a protest, when all thought was driven from her mind by the soft, feather touch of Emily's fingers against her center.  For a moment that was all Emily did, lightly stroking JJ, enjoying the sight and feel of her wetness glistening on her labia.   Suddenly JJ felt Emily's tongue on her, parting her lips, taking her into her mouth and sucking gently.

JJ cried out at the feeling of Emily's mouth on her, hands clenching, searching for something to hold onto, finding Emily's hair and gripping tight.  Rising up to push herself more firmly against Emily's mouth, she silently begged for more.

Emily had her own ideas though, and pulled her head out of JJ's grasp and slowly began to kiss her way up the blonde's body, letting her hands replace her mouth.  She began to stroke and circle JJ's clit, drenching her fingers in heated wetness before entering JJ with excruciating slowness.

Claiming JJ's mouth in a kiss, she began to echo the motions of her hand with her tongue, as she began to thrust into her.  She was quickly learning what made the woman beneath her cry out and squirm.

Emily straddled JJ's thigh, pressing herself tightly against it.  She rocked her body to match the rhythm of JJ's thrusting hips, Emily plunged into JJ, using her thumb to stroke and caress her swollen clit.

Reaching up, JJ wrapped her arms around Emily's back, powerless to do anything but cling to her with desperate hands.  JJ began to thrash under Emily's relentless touch, lost in the rapidly approaching orgasm.  Emily felt her  tightening around her fingers, her breathing becoming more erratic and harsh.  She curled her fingers within JJ while she sucked a nipple into her mouth.

Her head thrown back, mouth agape, JJ dug her fingers into Emily's back.  A few more talented strokes of her lover's fingers and JJ felt herself explode.  Her body clenched, fingers ripped at flesh, and a cry was torn from her throat as she was lost in the maelstrom of her climax, trusting Emily to keep her afloat.

Emily stayed inside of JJ, riding out the waves with her, drawing out the last of the tremors before gently removing her fingers.   As she slid up her body, she could feel the hammering of JJ's heart.  She pulled her into an embrace and kissed her deeply.

"God..."  JJ whispered hoarsely.  "Emily..."  She trailed off, shaking her head.  Unable to express what was in her heart.

Kissing her lips softly, Emily whispered, "You're amazing, JJ.  So much more than I ever dreamed this moment could be."

They lay there together kissing tenderly as JJ began to trace her fingers down the indent of Emily's back;  her hands kneading firm muscles, moving down to stroke the tight globes of her ass.  She could feel Emily's heartbeat increasing, thumping against her own breasts.  Feeling Emily in her arms this way awakened an unfamiliar desire in JJ.  She needed to hear Emily cry out in passion, needed to feel her thrash under her body, breathless and begging for JJ to touch her.

With a growl JJ hooked her leg around Emily's body and rolled them both in the huge bed until she was now on top.  She quickly claimed one nipple in her mouth sucking feverishly, while her other hand cupped the other breast, pinching the nipple between her fingers.

Straddling Emily, she forced her taunt thigh between her legs, feeling the slick, warm flood pooling between her southern lips, evidence of what her ministrations on JJ had done to her and well as her need.  She pressed her thigh hard against the swollen bundle of nerves between Emily's legs, eliciting a deep, guttural moan from the brunette.  Moving her hips, she slid her thigh back and forth, causing a delicious friction on them both.

She was looking into Emily's eyes, watching as they turned darker and darker with desire, feeling the hot puffs of Emily's ragged breathing on her lips, just inches away.  Seeing that Emily was becoming frustrated by the furrowing of her brow and the whimper that escaped her lips, JJ smiled an evil grin at her.

She slowly trailed her fingers down Emily's body, skimming over hardened engorged nipples, past her ribs, pausing as it encountered her recent scar.  She slowly and tenderly, traced the length of the scar, a permanent reminder of what this amazing woman had endured for love of her.  Her hand then slipped down to Emily's center, where she dipped her fingers into her.  Running the length of her core, drenching it in her need.

Emily groaned and pushed her hips up, hoping to encourage JJ to go further.  Instead JJ removed her fingers, lightly laughing at the frustrated noise Emily made.  She looked into her lover's eyes, watching as they grew larger then dilated as she brought her hand up to her mouth.  She placed her fingers inches from her mouth, slowly flicking out her tongue to lick the sweet juice from them.  When Emily sucked in her breath, eyes half closed with lust, JJ put her finger into her mouth and sucked on it, moaning at the taste of this woman's desire. 

JJ was pleased to see Emily's eyes go unfocused and glaze over, as a moan rumbled from deep in her chest.  As she watched Emily's expression dissolve with want, she knew she had teased enough.  She lowered her body until she was between the brunette's thighs, and using her fingers, gently spread her labia.  Sighing as she saw the  swollen glistening flesh, wet with unsatisfied need, JJ let her tongue begin to explore Emily's center as she slipped in two fingers, beginning to move them immediately. 

Emily instantly cried out as an orgasm rocked her, making her arch her back high off the bed.  JJ took hold of her hips and refused to stop her actions.  She increased her rhythm, and pulled the aching clit into her mouth, sucking gently and rolling her tongue over the tortured nub.  Emily began the thrash and buck under her.  She twisted her hand, curling her fingers and pressed forward to Emily's G-spot making Emily arched off the bed until her back was as taunt as a bow.  JJ felt her inner muscles clamp down  hard on her fingers, Emily's cry turning into a scream of pleasure as she gushed her orgasm over JJ's hand.  JJ continued her actions, gently slowing as she helped her lover ride out the storm of her climax.

When Emily collapsed back on the bed, gasping for air, JJ pulled herself up her body, until she was again within reach of her lips.  She captured Emily's mouth with hers, kissing her hard and deep.  Emily's tongue came out and licked the moisture from JJ’s; tasting herself mixed with the unique flavor that was JJ's alone.  She gripped JJ's head in her hands,  sucking on the glistening lips of the blonde, as her body suddenly tensed again, another orgasm ripping quickly through her.  She tore her mouth from her lover's as she cried out in surprise and release.

As she stilled, JJ placed her hand just under her breasts, feeling the rapid, hard beat of her heart.  She moved to lay on her side, pulling Emily into her arms, placing small kisses on her lips, brow, and temple.  Stroking her hair as she purred words of love into her ear.

When Emily had finally calmed, JJ propped her head up on one hand and smiled at her.  She was amazed that she had finally, after so many weeks, made love again to this beautiful creature.  Emily turned her head, and the two women became lost as they gazed into each other's eyes.

 _"How would I have lived if I had lost her?"_   JJ thought.  _"To have been robbed of the chance to be with my love like this again?  I don't ever want to be apart from her again. I don't want to have to leave."_

"Then stay."  Emily whispered.

JJ started, confused at Emily's remark until she realized she had actually spoken the words aloud.

"I know you promised to stay until I was healthy, and I know it hasn't been exactly easy taking care of me"  Emily softly spoke.  "You never promised anything more, but...  JJ, I love Henry as if he were my... our child.  And I can make a home for him, for you both.  Please stay.  At least say you'll think about it."

JJ gently ran her hand down Emily's face, smiling at her lover, hoping the tears that had sprung in her eyes didn't show.

"Oh, Emily."  JJ began, unsure of what to say.  "I know Henry, adores you, his Em-mi.  He tells me every morning how much he _loves_ Em-mi.  I was starting to get jealous!"  JJ said laughing.

"But how can I disrupt your life like that?  Don't you want your old life back, even if just for a while?"

Emily shook her head, "No, I don't.  My old life was empty.  All I had to hold onto was the pain of losing you. I want the life I was given ten weeks ago.  I want you.  I love you.  Please JJ, just think about it?"

"Well, I guess I could at least think about it."  JJ replied.  "Okay, I thought about it. I need someone who will love my child.  I want to have a family for us.  I love you, Emily Prentiss, and I don't want to leave you.  Ever.  I want to stay, if you'll have us."

Emily's smile was like a million bulbs shinning at once, as she pulled JJ into her arms and kissed her.

"We'll be a family, JJ, I promise you that!  I will give Henry... _our_ son, everything.  I will love you both always, until I take my last breath."

Kissing her lover, JJ whispered with a smile, "I intend to hold you to that, Prentiss."

Wrapping their arms around each other, the tension both had carried from the fear of what would happen next, dissipated.  With a sigh of contentment, they fell asleep, wrapped in the knowledge that they had been given another chance to start again.

 

 

_fin_


End file.
